Almas Conectadas
by Jcastillo
Summary: Un trágico accidente, una noche fría y oscura, un bosque alejado, un monstruo al acecho, un cuerpo herido, un hombre misterioso y dos almas que piden a gritos ser encontradas. Rescatara Dimitri a Rose o más bien será ella quien lo devuelva a la vida?
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

* * *

Un trágico accidente, una noche fría y oscura, un bosque alejado, un monstruo al acecho, un cuerpo herido, un hombre misterioso y dos almas que piden a gritos ser encontradas. Rose tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir en medio de tanto dolor.

 **Prólogo**

" _Confía en el plan que tiene tu alma aunque no la entiendas y ten la certeza que todo saldrá bien"_ … Esa frase la leí en clase de literatura hace un año. El profesor Nagui siempre nos obligaba a llevar frases filosóficas de libros que pudiéramos aplicar a nuestra vida cotidiana, después nos hacía consumirnos en la literatura hasta el cansancio.

Lissa siempre creía fielmente en todas las frases que decíamos, las anotaba en una agenda, las repetía constantemente y las hacía parte de su diario vivir, lo peor es que no solo se reservaba todo eso para ella, sino que me las enviaba a mí por mensajes de texto, correo y facebook, solo le faltó utilizar la paloma mensajera. _Pensándolo bien no debería burlarme de la bendita paloma, tal vez en estas circunstancias sea la que me ayude con mi rescate._ _Quién sabe?_

Nunca admití que en realidad me gustaban y menos decir que me las aprendí, más esas en las que se mencionan cuestiones del alma, del corazón, de las auras, de la unión de cuerpos y un poco de patéticas más. Sí, tengo una larga lista memorizada, que podría mencionar ahora, pero que no haré.

Cuando la vida avanza normal, te han aceptado en la universidad que soñabas o bien la que soñaban tus padres, pero que después de tanta insistencia en que esa era mejor que las demás, lo terminas por aceptar, piensas que tienes una buena familia, amigos increíbles, crees haber encontrado a tu alma gemela y que tienes en control todos los problemas, según mis teorías eran en esos momentos donde las frases lindas calzaban, pero que equivocada estaba.

No es en las lindas circunstancias, sino es en estos momentos en los que me encuentro ahora, en donde mi cuerpo está inconsciente, sangrando, congelado, con algunos huesos rotos, hambriento, con frío y sueño, es donde más tengo que acordarme de esas frases para mantener un poco la cordura y sí, tal vez un poco de…esperanza.

Dicen que antes de morir la vida pasa como una película rápida, miles de momentos a velocidad inimaginable destellan en la mente, no se quien invento eso, pero tuvo la mitad de razón y la otra mitad pues es una falacia, por lo menos en mi caso, mientras caía y caía me paso, vi en una fracción de segundo mi vida a color, en blanco y negro y hasta en tonos sepia, lo mejor de todo es que cuando llegue al final de la caída, no morí.

Estando aquí sin poder mover ni un solo músculo, después de varias horas que mi mente recapacito en lo que sucedió, es cuando varias frases se mezclan en mi cerebro para recordarme que a pesar de la tragedia, tengo que aferrarme a la esperanza lo más que pueda, antes de que esta decida abandonarme.

Porque cada minuto que pasa siento que nadie me encontrará, o bueno tal vez si me encuentren, pero sin vida y esa parte es la que menos me agrada. ¿Por qué?, porque todavía estoy joven, porque quiero remediar muchas cosas, porque necesito saber que los otros están vivos, porque necesito decirle a mi familia que agradezco todo lo que me han dado, pero que las cosas no cambian el tiempo que desearía pasar realmente con ellos, porque necesito seguir cometiendo errores y aprendiendo de ellos, porque quiero crecer más, vivir más, disfrutar más y principalmente, porque me niego a que un ser despreciable, desgraciado y repudiable sea el que gane si no lucho... si no salgo con vida de esta situación.

Por eso, no sé cómo voy a lograrlo, pero si no he visto aun la luz blanca, destellos fugaces o algún ángel cerca para llevarme, quiere decir que tengo otra oportunidad, así que por favor Dios aunque sé que debo de estar en un lugar remotamente perdido, envía a alguien a que me encuentre, una sola persona, quien sea, antes de que sea tarde. Prometo asistir a la iglesia, no por hacer vida social, sino de verdad a poner más atención o prometo hacer trabajo comunitario, ayudar a personas que lo necesiten, no se lo que sea, después negociaremos esa parte cuando este realmente bien.

Por ahora mientras trato de darle órdenes a mi cuerpo de que comience a moverse, abrir los ojos y a reaccionar para verificar los daños que hay en él, comenzare a contarles desde el principio como caí en este precipicio.

Tal vez algún alma pueda apiadarse de mi...

* * *

 **Nota de Autor**

 _Hola!_

 _Aqui les traigo una nueva historia, en un principio iba hacer solo un capítulo, pero conforme iba escribiendo vinieron más ideas así que será una historia corta de varios capítulos._

 _Por supuesto miles de gracias a Vaana, quien me ayuda y sigue conmigo en mis locas ideas y siempre está pendiente de mi, aparte me ayudo a elegir el título de la historia, tenía varios pensados, pero de verdad no podía decidirme._

 _En fin espero que les guste y que me puedan acompañar hasta el final._

 _Saludos inmensos a todos los que pasen a leer._


	2. Chapter 1: Don o Maldición

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **1**

 **Don o Maldición**

* * *

 _ **Rose**_

 _Nueve horas antes._

A veces me digo a mi misma que soy la única de mi especie.

Me llamo Rose Hathaway, soy mitad turca y mitad escocesa, según los seres que me engendraron una rica combinación de ambos países, aunque Abe mi padre siempre presume que las mejores cualidades vienen gracias a los genes que él aportó tan generosamente. Aunque no lo queramos admitir ni mi madre ni yo, creo que el viejo tiene algo de razón.

Al fin de cuentas mi madre cree firmemente en el seguimiento de las normas, en hacer lo correcto, en acatar órdenes y bueno yo no tanto y mi padre menos, él siempre dice "sigue tus instintos"… Bueno los míos el noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento son un poco peligrosos, pero tengo que admitir que he cambiado. Los que están a mi alrededor sé que lo notan, pero no mencionan nada, algo que les agradezco, porque sino quien a ver que me aguanta después.

En la secundaria mis características habituales eran ser terca, impulsiva, rebelde y testaruda, no me gustaba seguir las reglas y menos cuando creía fielmente en que podía salvar a alguien o salvar mi propio trasero.

Pero las cosas han ido cambiando y más desde que salí del infierno del colegio, algo extraño sucedía, solo que yo no lo notaba. Exactamente todo inició con las muertes de mis abuelos maternos, pero en ese entonces era muy pequeña y no comprendía lo que pasaba conmigo.

La segunda ocasión fue con una niña dulce, agradable con un gran futuro por delante, enamorada, feliz y entusiasta, pero por más que desobedecí saliendo de la habitación, corriendo fuera del terreno permitido, ignorando a los que trataban de agarrarme para que según ellos no escapara, a pesar de todo no llegue a tiempo… y en secreto siempre he pensado que por mi culpa esa niña murió.

Cuando llegué su cuerpo yacía tendido en la fría tierra, rodeada de sangre, su garganta rebanada, sus ojos en blanco y su ropa rasgada.

La tercera me dolió en el alma ya que fue la persona que más me apoyaba y quien me cuidó: Alberta, mis padres la contrataron desde que yo tenía cinco años de edad, para que estuviera conmigo mientras ellos se encargaban del trabajo, crecí aprendiendo de sus tradiciones, creencias, me enseño a defenderme y a ser quien soy, pero tampoco logré advertirla a tiempo y falleció.

Todo empieza como un sueño y luego terminó sintiéndolo como si me pasara a mi en carne propia, escucho los gritos, los lamentos, siento su dolor, veo donde suceden las cosas, aunque suene loco a veces percibo como si me llamaran a mi, al principio creía que los sueños o visiones eran, porque ellos pedían ayuda, con el tiempo comprendí que por mas que lo intentara nunca llegaría a tiempo, y eso me mataba.

Empecé a tener problemas de concentración en clases y mis compañeros hacían burla de mí después de que la directora ordenara que se me enviara a un psicólogo, ellos no sabían lo que pasaba conmigo, pero muchos rumores se escuchaban, Deidre decía que el estrés estaba ganando la batalla en mí, así que me recetó medicamentos para tener las noches tranquilas y libres de sueños, aunque es como estar drogada lo cual detesto.

"Ignorantes" -decía mi padre - "no les hagas caso eres especial Guzel Kizim, tienes que estar orgullosa" – "Recuerda no permitiría que le hagan daño a lo que más valoro" -siempre terminaba diciendo con una sonrisa vengativa y una mirada lejana.

* * *

-Quédate quietecita, ya vamos a terminar. -La voz de Lissa me atrajo, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-Eso has pasado diciendo la última media hora.

-Deja de quejarte, recuerda son pequeños sacrificios femeninos.

Resople

\- Pareces un toro enojado haciendo así con la nariz, uno muy lindo por cierto. -sonrió. -A ver… solo falta un poco de rímel y... listo.

-¡Al fin! - exclame sin muchos ánimos.

-Rose, cambia esa cara -pidió cruzando los brazos. -Un poco de entusiasmo no caería mal.

Levanté la vista observándola por el espejo. -Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, no tengo ganas de salir... es que siento...

-Tienes que venir -suplicó. Lissa - Quiero que vengas van a estar las chicas, Adrian y Christian… él tal vez lleve algunos amigos. Además, el lugar no está lejos de aquí. Llevamos tiempo sin verlos.

-No lo sé... No te parece extraño que los Dashkov nos inviten, nunca fueron muy aficionados a nosotras, eran personas muy tímidas, siempre pensé que tenían problemas para socializar.

Natalie y su medio hermano Alexei ambos hijos de Victor Dashkov, asistían a San Vladimir el mismo instituto al que Lissa y yo fuimos, durante todos esos años, siempre se mantuvieron al margen de las personas, Natalie siempre sobresalía en sus calificaciones, pero no charlaba con muchos, no iba fiestas, no participa en ninguna actividad estudiantil, solo tenía una única amiga quien al finalizar la secundaria abandonó el estado para seguir los pasos empresariales de su familia. Alexei un chico un par de años mayor que yo, salió del colegio hace dos años atrás, atlético, corpulento, ojos grises como hielo y con serios problemas de actitud, se fue un año a Europa con su primo Reymond nunca se supo que fue hacer, pero desde que regresó, vino con el dinero suficiente como para comprar todo el estado de Montana.

Hace poco compró un terreno con varias hectáreas que llevaba tiempo de estar en abandono, construyó una gran casa y después de todo este tiempo decidió junto a su hermana organizar una reunión con los ex compañeros de ambos. La mayoría estaban sorprendidos por el repentino cambio y casi todos confirmaron la asistencia, la mitad por curiosidad de ver el lugar y confirmar si Alexei de verdad era rico, la otra mitad aseguraba que en la casa y en los alrededores de la finca asustaban, así que sería una nueva experiencia jugar hacer cazafantasmas. Yo iba por la insistencia de Lissa, pero la verdad no me apetecía asistir.

-Eso eran chiquilladas en la secundaria y bueno invitaron a todos los de nuestro grado, a mi no me parece raro. Yo vi a Natalie hace un mes y me saludó muy amable… y su hermano Alexei bueno no esta nada mal. La idea es salir un rato, necesitamos relajarnos de las cosas de la universidad, disfrutar de una pequeña salida. Aparte puede que encuentres a un chico interesante. Chris me contó que lleva uno que es súper lindo. -bajó la voz como si estuviera contando un secreto. -Es perfecto para ti.

-Lo sabía. - dije acusatoriamente. -Sabía que algo así tramabas.

-Mujer no lo digas así, no planee nada. Pero tampoco hay nada de malo en que conozcas a alguien. No precisamente algún amigo de Chris, puede ser cualquier otro chico.

-Lo último que quiero es conocer a alguien.

Lissa entrecerró los ojos

-¿Es por Jesse?

Me di la vuelta para mirarla de frente. - No. No es por él, no me interesa en lo más mínimo y si sigue de majadero recibirá la misma respuesta de mi parte. -Jesse Zeklos un rubio, alto, de familia adinerada y algo guapo... pero hasta ahí llega lo positivo el resto es una larga lista de defectos: arrogante, egoísta, ambicioso, mujeriego y un completo idiota, que aún no ha superado que no le di pelota y mucho menos que no me acosté con él.

-Apuesto a que ya tiene a otra persona.

-Bien por mí y tonta de ella. - afirmé con sarcasmo.

-Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Él aún me sigue llamando. Es algo... insistente.

-¿Jesse? ¿Y qué? -Lissa se encogió de hombros con impaciencia. -Ni que fuera un loco, acosador o asesino, el cerebro no le da para tanto. No hagas caso los hombres siempre quieren obtener a las chicas que son difíciles, es como ganar un gran trofeo. Y contigo querida amiga eso te va a pasar muchas veces.

Desvíe la vista hacia el televisor colgado en la pared, la periodista informaba muy anímicamente sobre el tiempo y las bajas temperaturas que podrían estar llegando pronto, ver eso era menos deprimente que estar viendo las noticias normales sobre sucesos, muertes y accidentes... lo mismo de siempre, por lo menos en este canal hablaban sobre cómo sobrevivir a los efectos producidos por las catástrofes meteorológicas.

Miré por la ventana los árboles no se movían, la brisa parecía normal, pocas nubes, calmado, al parecer los del clima esta vez se van a equivocar.

Antes de ponerme de pie, Lissa me detuvo extendiendo una mano frente a mi rostro y como un jurado critico me examinó de pies a cabeza. Cuando evaluó cada parte de mi, sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ahora sí.. levántate con calma y mírate en el espejo. -chilló. -Cielos chica estas que ardes, Rose ¿por qué tuve que llegar tarde a la repartición de curvas?

-En ese momento te estaban dotando de lo que a mi me hace falta: altura, gracia y carisma. En mi caso yo no llegue tarde a la repartición, simplemente me extravíe del camino y nunca lo encontré, dieciocho años después y sigo en el limbo. - termine con mi absurda explicación, ciertamente nada de eso me molestaba y estaba bien consigo misma, pero Lissa cada vez que podía mencionaba el tema de la injusta repartición de la creación.

-Pues yo cambiaría con gusto alguno de esos tres, por un poco más de carne en los lugares correctos.

Mientras ella seguía hablando sobre curvas, me coloque delante del enorme espejo.

-Me encanta como se ve el rojo en ti. -murmuró.

La volví a ver acusadoramente. - Te enojaste en la tienda, porque compre el vestido rojo.

-Eso fue, porque quería verte en algo Rosa, tal vez un Lila o Fucsia, pero siempre supe que en ese vestido te verías genial.

Negué con la cabeza. - Como digas.

A Lissa siempre le encantaba ir de compras y despilfarrar el dinero, contrario a mí yo amaba dormir, comer, golosear y ejercitarme. Para mi amiga el mayor ejercicio era levantar la ropa de los estantes y llevarla a los probadores.

La última vez que la acompañe al centro comercial a conseguir un poco de maquillaje, terminé con ampollas en los pies de tanto caminar y con un vestido rojo extra que según yo nunca me iba a poner.

Dos meses después aquí me encontraba metida en el bendito vestido, para ser franca se veía genial, abrazaba cada curva de mi cuerpo, estilo corte corazón en el pecho, forrado en la parte superior con una tela fina y encaje rojo, con unos pequeños tirantes, se amoldaba a mi cintura, cadera y piernas, llegaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla y en la pierna derecha tenía una pequeña abertura, para completar unos zapatos altos color nude, que a mitad de la noche sabía que mis pies pedirán a gritos un descanso. Si tuviera que correr definitivamente con estos no lo lograría jamás.

\- Ahora solo falto yo de mudarme. -dijo Lissa escogiendo un vestido de su armario. -Ve y come algo o ve tele, yo ya bajo.

Asentí distraídamente.

-¡Rose! -exclamó.

Alce las cejas. -¿Mm?

-Recuerda lo que acabamos de hablar.

Lissa se acercó junto a mí cruzando sus brazos por encima de mis hombros. -Vamos anímate un poco, siempre te ha gustado divertirte en las fiestas. Te acuerdas cuando hacían esas fiestas clandestinas al finalizar las clases, teníamos que escaparnos de la habitación para que la señorita Magregory no nos encontrará afuera, porque si no teníamos que hacer horas de trabajo comunitario.

-Claro, como olvidarlo. -Murmure

-Entonces... - Mencionó Lissa con voz baja. -No estarás así por... ¿Todavía estas con las pastillas?

-Si, aún las tomo... bueno algunas noches otras... no.

-¡Rose! -exclamó -Deberías tomarlas siempre, eso te provoca...

-No Lissa. -la detuve, estaba cansada... No, cansada no harta de vivir con pastillas. -Es tiempo de dejarlas y no estoy así por las pastillas, simplemente no quiero salir.

-¿Soñaste? - La pregunta salió como un susurro.

Negué con la cabeza. - No nada de sueños, llevo mucho tiempo sin tenerlos.

-Entonces le estas metiendo mucha mente, el estrés de la universidad o que tus padres pasen solo viajando, no se... por eso creo que necesitas un descanso. No tienes que preocuparte vamos a estar todos. Todo va a estar bien

Volví a enfocarme en los árboles de afuera todo parecía... normal, aunque ese extraño presentimiento no lograba sacarlo, contrario a mi amiga yo no creía que el estrés me afectara, eso eran puras payasadas, yo sabía que era otra cosa muy diferente, pero cómo hacer entender a Lissa, si en realidad nunca había vivido las cosas que yo, ni sentido los sueños, ni visto a las personas morir, su familia siempre estaba con ella, tenía un futuro brillante, un novio sin complicaciones, además aunque ella no lo mencionaba yo sabía que una gran parte de ella no creía totalmente lo que me pasaba. Así que la mejor conclusión es no insistir en lo que no puede comprender.

¿Entonces, vas a ir? - volvió a sonar su voz, preguntando con ojos esperanzados.

Tome un poco de aire -De acuerdo. - cedí. - Iré

En ese momento no lo sabía, pero desde que tomé esa decisión mi vida de nuevo volvería a cambiar….

* * *

 **Nota de Autor**

 **!Hola! a todos.**

 **Aquí está el primer capítulo de _Almas Conectadas._ Tal vez sea un poco lento, pero quería explicar un poco la historia antes del accidente y lo que sucede con Rose.**

 **Vaana gracias por la ayuda!**

 **Además quiero agradecer a todas las personas que sacaron el tiempo de comentar, seguir y pasar a leer, me alegran por completo el día.**

 _ **"Guzel Kizim": hermosa hija**_

 **Saludos inmensos a donde quiera que estén.**


	3. Chapter 2: Error o Confusión

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

* * *

 **2**

 **Error o Confusión**

* * *

 _ **Rose**_

Cuatro horas más tarde nos encontrábamos en la propiedad de los Dashkov, a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, me tocó admitir que Lissa no estaba equivocada, había acertado. Necesitaba salir y lo estaba pasando bien. Christian no trajo a los amigos de los que tanto mencionó Liss, por dicha, así que todo transcurría normal, aunque la sensación en la boca del estomago no se quitaba, en su lugar iba en aumento y un leve dolor de cabeza estaba apareciendo, preferí no ponerle mucha mente a como me sentía.

El terreno en sí era muy espacioso y la fiesta la organizaron en un rancho a un costado de la casa, contaba con bastantes bebidas, algunos bocadillos, música bailable y definitivamente todos los compañeros de la secundaria y unos cuantos más que no conocía. Lissa en más de una ocasión me propinó codazos para enseñarme un espécimen particularmente apuesto.

-Alexei y su primo están realmente guapos, el viaje les ayudo a mejorar su estado físico, ¿no les parece? -preguntó Lissa acercándose a Mia y a mí por detrás bailando al ritmo de la música. Las tres volteamos a ver donde ellos estaban charlando con dos chicas.

-Apuesto a que en alguna parte de este lugar tienen un gran gimnasio con jacuzzi incluido, ¿se imaginan? agua calientita con este tremendo frío. -concluyó Mia.

-Les recuerdo a ambas que tú tienes un novio. -dije señalando con un dedo a Lissa y luego vi a Mia. -y usted señorita Rinaldi, está a punto de tener uno.

-¡Pero tú no Rose! -respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Así pienso seguir. - Murmure tomando un poco de mi bebida.

-Vamos por otro chicas. -insinuó Mia moviendo su vaso.

-No, iré después. Todavía me queda un poco, vayan ustedes.

Ella se encogió de hombros. -¿Vas Lissa?

-Si, ve pidiéndolos, ya casi te alcanzo.

Lissa esperó a que Mia se perdiera entre la gente. Las dos nos apartamos a un rincón donde la música no fuera tan ensordecedora, pero de todos modos tuvimos que alzar la voz para oírnos.

-¿Qué vas hacer? -preguntó después de unos segundos.

-Creo que me irá bien tomar un poco de aire fresco. -Lissa me escrutó con los ojos entrecerrados, como si intentará asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -Ella volvió a ver el área donde se encontraban los chicos. - Puedo hablar con los demás y salir un rato de aquí, ir por los alrededores.

En ese momento Eddie chocó la mano con Mason, haciendo alguna celebración tonta que solo ellos entendían por ganar en la mesa de billar, después se inclinó hacia Jill y le plantó un beso en la frente.

Ya nosotros habíamos comido un poco, tomado algunos tragos, bailado y después de varias canciones, los chicos se habían retado a juegos según Adrian "varoniles", él hizo equipo junto con Christian, Mason con Eddie, y a la par de ellos, Jill, Mia y la chica nueva del grupo Sydney hacían porras.

Tomé un sorbo de aire. -Déjalos se están divirtiendo. Ya volveré para encontrarlos.

Lissa volvió a centrar toda su atención en mí. -Vale... pero puedo ir contigo.

-No te preocupes. No estaré mucho rato a fuera. - termine haciendole señas con la cabeza para que se uniera a Christian y a los demás, sabía que ella deseaba estar ahí.

-Rose. -Ella dudo un segundo antes de continúar. -ya sabes cualquier cosa solo llámanos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Liss. -acepte,, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

A medida que me alejaba de la pista de baile y de la música, había menos gente. Algunos chicos intentaron llamar mi atención cuando pase delante de ellos, pero preferí fingir no darme cuenta y seguir hacia mi objetivo.

Afuera corría una fresca brisa, las nubes grises cubrían gran parte del cielo. Aquí la música no se oía tan alta y no me había dado cuenta del calor que hacía adentro con tantos cuerpos juntos. Busque alrededor un lugar para sentarme, pero los pocos sitios estaban ocupados, cerca de donde se extendían los árboles habían grupos fumando y bebiendo tranquilamente, así que me acerque al único sitio disponible: una valla que rodeaba el rancho.

Mi mente comenzó a pasar de un tema a otro, primero inicie cuestionandome si Lissa tendría razón en que exageraba todo, mis amigos no mencionaban nada y eso era peor, porque no hablaban ni de lo que me sucedió, ni de temas muy profundos, como si el simple hecho de decir algo me produjera estrés, visiones, sueños... que se yo...

Segundo pensé en lo que tenía aqui y en lo que deseaba, había trabado algunas sólidas amistades, estaba preparada para emprender nuevos retos. Por más aterradora que pudiera parecer la noción de la "vida real", me encanta la idea de disponer de mi libertad, de mi propio espacio. Me imaginaba en un apartamento en alguna linda cuidad, con pequeños restaurantes, bares y cafeterías a la vuelta de la esquina, lejos de las normas estrictas de los padres, haciendo lo que quisiera, tal vez compartiendo la vida con alguien que me entendiera y lejos muy muy lejos de los medicamentos, aunque eso no suene muy realista.

Un par de parejas pasaron y me dieron una media sonrisa.

Agité lo último que quedaba de la bebida, mientras seguía pensando en todo lo que quería y en lo que había sucedido los años anteriores.

"Patética" -me dije. "Debes de verte así, Rose Hathaway, la chica que amaba las locuras, la adrenalina... ahora es cuidadosa."

Resople. -"Pues bien, se acabó", después de darle vuelta a la mente, decidí ponerle fin al asunto y entraría de nuevo con mis amigos.

Me alejé de la cerca, di la vuelta y choque con un cuerpo.

-¡Uy Disculpe!... - dije automáticamente.

-¡Vaya! ¿Por qué estás tan sola?

Levante la vista de un solo. -No podía llegar una peor persona. ¿No tienes a alguien nuevo a quien molestar?

-Siempre a la defensiva. ¿No podemos ser amigos?

-Contigo eso no puede existir.

-Hieres mis sentimientos. -dijo arrastrando las palabras, cosa que no me sorprendió, nunca perdía la oportunidad de emborracharse. -No te vi adentro, entonces imaginé que andabas por aquí.

-No me importa lo que digas, ni me importa si me andabas buscando. . - cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho, lista para volver a entrar.

-Mmm. Yo pensé que podría interesarte, lo que aquel grupo de allá. -Dijo señalando cerca de los arbustos donde André el hermano de Lissa, Camille y otros se encontraban reunidos. -Están buscando algo.

Me encogí de hombros indiferente. -Pues no, no me interesa, deberías prestar más atención, me agota repetir lo mismo.

Él ignoró lo que decía y siguió hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada. -Buscan... fantasmas.

-¿Y? No creo en eso.

-Mmm, en el colegio escuche que eras medio rara con esas cosas. -Lo estudie por un segundo, no me gustaba por donde iba la conversación.

-Escuchaste mal, lo que deberías saber es que no voy a tolerar una palabra más. Me estas agotando Jesse y podría romperte el labio, la nariz o dejarte el ojo morado, no creo que quieras quedar así para tus conquistas.

\- Pensé que estabas aquí, porque esperabas ver fantasmas uno en especial. Aquella chica.. ¿cual era su nombre?. - dijo con un tartamudeo que confirmo lo borracho que estaba.

-Jessey, para ya. -gruñí fuertemente. Los qué estaban cerca volvieron a vernos.

-Era muy guapa, ojos oscuros, un acento hermoso, ¿cual era su nombre?

Apreté los puños dejando los nudillos blancos. -Jessey es suficiente detente.

-Era una chica de intercambio verdad.

-Si dices una palabra más, no voy a responder por mis actos, ya no estamos detrás de las cuatro paredes de la escuela que te protegía.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? -Preguntó claramente divertido.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando y estás muy tomado.

-Mis papás estaban en el consejo estudiantil, la directora dijo que estabas en tratamiento.

\- Cualquiera puede estar en tratamiento y eso qué?

-Tu caso es diferente, fue porque... no pudiste salvar a la chica, según dicen.

-Cállate- grité más fuerte, dando un paso más cerca de él. Si tenía que cortarle la lengua lo haría sin vacilar.

\- Si, ya lo recuerdo su nombre era...

-Jesse. - de pronto una voz salió de las sombras, Alexei, posando su mano sobre su hombro, su voz tranquila, pero amenazante. -ya oíste a la señorita y creo que fue muy clara con que te callaras y lo mejor es que te largues de aquí. No creo que quieras montar un numerito en mi propiedad.

Jesse furioso por la intromisión, entrecerró los ojos, abrió la boca para refutar, pero Alexei no lo dejo.

\- Raymond has que saquen al señor Zeklos, muéstrale donde está el camino.

-Yo misma puedo encargarme de él. -di un paso más cerca de Jessey y apreté los puños.

\- Nadie tiene que mostrarme nada, sé por dónde puedo salir. -respondió al tiempo que se metía una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y se alejaba pasando lejos de mí.

-Cobarde. -murmure para mis adentros

Alexei hizo señas a su primo para que siguiera a Jesse. La respiración la tenía agitada y ya no sentía el frío del ambiente. Vi alejarse a los que estaban alrededor, Ralph salió junto a Natalie al encuentro del idiota de Jesse.

A la par mía Alexei Dashkov no dejaba de mirarme. Años atrás apenas habíamos cruzado algunas palabras y ahora estaba aquí jugando de héroe.

-¿Te encuentras bien?. - cuestionó.

-Yo podía haberme encargado de él. - respondí cortante

-Sé, que podías, pero no creo que quisieras llamar la atención de todos y arruinar ese lindo vestido. -explicó dándome una linda sonrisa. - Aparte lo he hecho gustosamente.

-Hay cosas que ya no me interesa cuidar.

-Imagino. -se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. Viendo a lo lejos - yo soy igual. ¿Que hacías aquí afuera, sin tus amigos?

-Quería estar sola un rato. -dije cortante.

-Comprendo.

Ninguno de los dos menciono nada más, supuse que él se daría media vuelta y se iría, pero no fue así.

-¿Te incómoda si te acompañó?. - Dude antes de contestar, pero la verdad es que algo de compañía no estaba mal, así que simplemente acepte moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Caminamos? -Sugirió

Mis amigos seguían adentro, ninguno ha salido a buscarme y yo no voy a entrar a llenarles la cabeza con los comentarios de Jessey, así que decidí ir con Alexei a caminar por los alrededores del lugar.

Al principio vamos en silencio, después el rompe el hielo y comienza a relatar la historia de la finca, un poco sobre su familia, sobre como su padre lo educaba e influía en ciertos temas, después sobre el tiempo en el colegio, su afición a estar lejos de los demás, porque detestaba los comentarios despreciables que hacían sobre él y como fue superando todo eso hasta convertirse en quien es ahora.

Tan entretenida vengo escuchando la vida de alguien más que no sea la misma mía, que no me doy cuenta del momento en que estamos más adentro del bosque, la música se escucha totalmente lejana y el comienzo de unas náuseas se agitan en la boca del estomago y el malestar de cabeza bombea con cada paso que doy.

Alexei cambia de tema, haciendo caso omiso de mi caminar lento y mi frente arrugada por las molestias.

-Es cierto... lo que decía Jesse hace un rato sobre la chica.

Frunzo aún más el ceño -¿Has oído todo?.

-Era imposible no hacerlo.

Mis labios se tensan - Estaba borracho dijo muchas cosas. -me muevo incomoda tanto por lo que insinúa como por lo que siento.

Él no responde de inmediato, si no que nos detenemos en una zona donde tenemos una perfecta vista de la exuberante casa y del rancho.

-Si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, yo... bueno sé lo que paso en San Vlad. -sentí como la respiración se detuvo y Alexei también lo noto, porque de inmediato agregó. -Si te hace sentir mejor no creó que seas culpable, nadie lo cree, aunque lo que no comprendo es: ¿por qué te has sentido responsable por su muerte?

No era amiga de él, nunca habíamos charlado y aunque no me estaba acusando, señalando y mucho menos juzgando, no me sentía cómoda con el tema. Algo con lo que no había podido llegar a un acuerdo conmigo misma. Así que lo más fácil era decir una mentira.

-Yo era amiga de ella. - esa parte si era cierta, el resto no. -ese día íbamos a salir juntas, pero lo cancele, tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho ella estaría... bueno estaría ya sabes con vida.

Él asintió despacio sin quitar la vista de mi, si no creyó en lo que dije, tampoco lo demostró.

-¿Nunca resolvieron el caso verdad?

Negué con la cabeza. -No, dijeron que lo mas seguro fue un animal del bosque.

-¿Y crees eso?.

-No. - susurre viendo a lo lejos en medio de los árboles. -pero... ¿acaso importa lo yo crea?

-Muchos tampoco creímos en esa versión, mi padre dijo que alguien había comprado a la gente para que no investigarán a fondo.

\- Lo sé. - fue lo único que dije.

-Fue una verdadera lástima.

Alexei hizo una larga pausa y siguió hablando, pero para ese momento escuchaba su voz, pero no prestaba atención. Él estaba diciendo mi nombre, mientras yo trataba de buscar desesperada apoyo en uno de los troncos de los árboles mas cercanos, sentía como si me cortaran la respiración, no podía hablar y me sentía lejos, me arrodillé despacio sintiendo mis ojos cerrarse. Algo pronunció Alexei "ayuda"... creo que eso dijo que iba por ayuda. No lo sé... mi mente ya estaba en otro lado... en uno de esos raros sueños.

《Árboles, fuego mucho fuego, Sangre y cuerpos, estaba tan aturdida, no veía nada claro, una neblina, junto al humo del fuego tapaba todo. Sentía un dolor agudo en cada parte de mi cuerpo y con el dolor vinieron gritos... gritos de muchas personas, pero entre el dolor y desesperación no podía entenderlo bien...》

A lo lejos podía percibir las risas de varias personas... Mi cuerpo empezó a sacudirse y lo que más deseaba era poder reaccionar a la realidad.

De un momento a otro alguien pronunciaba mi nombre varias veces, era como si una figura traslucida se presentará ante mí, trate de enfocar mejor :una chica... ella era la que hablaba, pero entre los temblores, el dolor y los mareos no la vislumbraba bien solo escuchaba frases:《Tienes que huir, corre... corre...》

No supe cómo, pero a duras penas abrí los ojos, con la visión borrosa y el dolor de cabeza en su máximo esplendor, hice lo que me dijo corrí.

Mientras corría hacía el rancho, vi donde intentaban crear una enorme fogata, las llamas alzándose imponentes y detrás los arbustos se veían más tenebrosos.

Cuando llegué todos mis amigos estaban afuera.

\- Chi-Chicos tenemos que irnos... - al parecer lo pronuncié en mi mente, porque nadie reaccionó a lo que dije.

-¡Dios al fin! ¿Con quién estabas? André me contó que te vio por el bosque, pero no supo con quien ibas. -pregunto Lissa, caminando hacía mi.

-Yo... chicos todos tenemos que irnos... Liss por favor busca a André dile que... nos v-vamos -no podía hablar bien y mi amiga lo que hizo fue fruncir el entrecejo.

-Rose ¿Por qué estas sudando y tan pálida? - pregunta Mia. -Dios, ¿alguien te hizo algo?

Sacudí la cabeza. Tome de las manos a Lissa. -Tenemos que irnos ya.

-Rose, ¿Qué sucede? - Mason se acercó y me tomó del codo con cuidado.

Humedezco mis labios que se sienten pesados y miro alrededor nerviosamente. -No hay tiempo para explicar vámonos.

Lissa me aparta de todos rápidamente, haciendo que me maree aún más de lo que ya estoy.

-Rose, nunca te he hablado así, pero asustas a todos y hueles alcohol. Te desapareces y ahora dices que necesitamos irnos.

-Lo sentí... volví a sentirlo... algo va a pasar tienes que creerme.

-¿No estás con las pastillas? - Dijo enojada. -Rose estamos pasándola bien. Ya hablamos de esto en la casa.

-¿Y eso que importa? -me altere - no me estas escuchando, algo va a pasar.

-¿A quién viste?.

Trague nuevamente. -No lo sé, no estoy segura.

-Rose de verdad, creo que deberías volver a los medicamentos. -dijo en tono molesto y lo bastante alto para que los demás se acercaran.

Christian tomó por los hombros a Lissa. -Cariño... creo que no deberías ser tan dura con Rose.

-¿Vas a ponerte en mi contra? -respondió ella ofendida

-Sabes que no es así.

Mason y Mia se acercaron a mí, tratando de calmar el ambiente, antes de seguir llamando demasiado la atención de los demás.

-Yo voy a ir a dejar a Jill. -interrumpió Eddie. -Por favor llamen cuando lleguen a la casa.

Estuvimos de acuerdo. Que ellos estén a salvo era mi prioridad pase o no pase algo, necesitaba que estén en un lugar seguro.

-Liss si tengo que arrastrarte de aquí, lo haré. -anuncié en tono cansado.

-Vamos... vamos cariño busquemos a tu hermano. Y Mason lleva a Rose al auto junto con Mia, lo mejor es irnos de aquí.

En los días normales Christian y yo nunca admitíamos estar de acuerdo en nada, en los muy raros días como hoy cuando yo me ponía así el no discutía, se limitaba con lo mínimo tal vez era miedo o talvez creía en mí.

En el auto de André me sentaron junto a él, todavía la cabeza me dolía, la tía de Christian iba a pasar por él, pero como nos íbamos antes le pidió que lo recogiera en la casa de Lissa, Adrian se había ido con Sydney y Eddie con Jill. Todos habían quedado en comunicarse después de estar en las casas

Vamos por la carretera y yo estoy tratando de concentrarme al máximo en descubrir a quienes vi, pero lo único que obtengo son luces brillantes en el campo de visión. Trató de aferrarme al cinturón de seguridad, pero está atascado, dejo de luchar con él y cruzo los brazos formando una barrera protectora.

-Rose vamos para el hospital, aguanta. -Mason habla detrás de mí, masajeando mi hombro.

Muevo la cabeza indicándoles que no se detengan que lo mejor es llegar a la casa, pero Lissa habla antes que yo.

-Vayamos rodeando la montaña es más rápido el camino por ahí.

-No. -la corrijo. -vamos por la carretera principal. -El bosque, los árboles y el fuego estallan en mi mente. - Lo mejor es alejarse del bosque.

Nuevamente ninguno parece oírme. Entre los pleitos por donde irnos. André toma la ruta que Lissa le indica, todo en un momento de querer llevarme la contraria.

Vamos atravesando un pasaje con mucha niebla y mi cabeza vuelve a explotar con las imágenes, y lo veo... veo el sueño...

Mientras escucho dos coches a alta velocidad siguiéndonos, los neumáticos suenan, el auto se balancea todos van diciendo palabras que no comprendo... ya que yo solo veo:《la neblina, la calle, los árboles del fondo, los gritos... gritos de todos lo que vamos en el coche》

En ese momento comprendo: el sueño se trata sobre nosotros, se trata de mi...

Unos disparos rompen el vidrio delantero, automáticamente todos nos agachamos, antes de poder recuperarnos vuelven los disparos dandole a las llantas y varios tipos gritan cosas, las voces las he escuchado, pero ahorita no las registro.

Antes de poder advertirles, el auto derrapa y perdemos el control, damos una vuelta en el aire, todo parece ir en cámara lenta y ocurre tan rápido que lo último que sé es que antes de poder sujetar la mano de uno de mis amigos yo salgo volando por el parabrisas roto directo al precipicio... En ese instante veo mi vida pasar como un rayo de luz por mi cabeza y lo siguiente que viene después de la caída es la oscuridad...

* * *

 **Nota de Autor**

 **Primeramente gracias Vaana por la ayuda ya sabes lo que pienso sobre ti, y gracias a los que comentan, siguen y pasan a leer.**

 **Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, dejemen saber que les parece la historia hasta el momento.**

 **Les mando un saludo enorme.**


	4. Chapter 3: Oscuridad y Claridad

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

* * *

 **3**

 **Oscuridad y Claridad**

* * *

 ** _Rose_**

《Todo está en la mente, un poco de fantasía aquí y allá y todo saldrá bien ...》

A nadie engaño repitiéndome las famosas frases de literatura, porque por más que mi mente diga que no hay dolor ni frío, mi cuerpo no lo cree, siento tanto frío que no paro de tiritar y en este punto no sé qué parte de mí es la que lleva el primer lugar en dolor.

Mi mente sigue fantaseando con la posibilidad de que alguien pase por aquí con una manta, un termo lleno de chocolate caliente, un foco, y de paso una camilla rodante para que puedan sacarme de aquí, porque sería la única forma de salir, no veo otra alternativa.

Por más que no quiero reaccionar tengo que hacerlo, muy difícilmente mis fantasías se cumplan, así que me tocara buscar alguna alternativa por si misma.

Mis ojos comienzan a parpadear poco a poco, pero aún me cuesta mantenerlos abiertos por completo, es como si pesaran toneladas. Para ser honesta no se si prefiero abrirlos o mantenerme dormida, porque de seguro no quiero ver el estado en el que me encuentro.

Al cabo de unos minutos logró enfocar el lugar donde me encuentro que no es para nada alentador, estoy tendida boca abajo en el húmedo terreno, debajo mío hay muchas ramitas y muchísimas hojas. Todo sigue muy oscuro aún y la temperatura ha bajado considerablemente.

Mi cuerpo está totalmente adolorido; no sé dónde empieza y termina cada dolor. Lo que tengo claro es que es hora de evaluar mi estado; inició moviendo los dedos de las manos, e intento con mucho cuidado darme vuelta, solo hacer ese mínimo movimiento me provoca un horroroso mareo, y me invade la sensación de desmayo, llevo la mano derecha a la cabeza, ya que estoy segura que el brazo izquierdo lo tengo fracturado, cuando coloco la mano siento un líquido viscoso pegarse a los dedos sin duda es sangre y le pido al cielo que solo sea una cortada no muy profunda ni muy grande, porque si necesitara algunos puntos no creo que se pueda, ya que es más fácil que se infecte la herida a que alguien la limpie pronto.

Siento fuertes pinchazos en el hombro, clavícula y costillas, los pequeños movimientos me resultan atroces. Lo peor de todo es la ridícula vestimenta esta sucia, rasgada y no cubre lo suficiente para enfrentarme al clima, noto que tengo puesto un pequeño abrigo sobre los hombros, huele al perfume de Mia. Frunzo el ceño tratando de cavilar cómo llego a mi, y al final recuerdo que me lo puso cuando nos dirigíamos hacía el automóvil de André.

Una sensación pavorosa se instala en el interior de mi estomago al pensar en ellos, me sorprendo al sentir el viento pegar en mi rostro y lo húmedo que se encuentra, fracaso al limpiar mi mejilla, ya que el agua que siento bañar mi cara no deja de caer, es silenciosa, salada y atormentadora, esta última palabra lo digo por que son lágrimas las que caen y cada vez que lloro es porque algo fatal ha ocurrido. No me había dado cuenta de esa reacción de mi sistema, creo que mientras estaba dormida o inconsciente como quieran llamarlo, reaccione de esa manera y sin poner ninguna barrera entre las sensaciones y las lágrimas, me entrego por completo al sentimiento, y lo que comienza en pequeñas gotas en reserva, terminan siendo ríos que corren por mi cara y salen sonidos indescifrables de mi garganta.

¿Cómo calmar la sensación de fracasar otra vez? ¿Cómo tranquilizar a mi alma?... No puedo decirle que soy solo yo la que está en esta situación, porque es una mentira, mis amigos también estaban ahí, todo parece una muy mala película de persecución, pero lo malo es que es real, tan real como cada dolor que siento, tan real como que estoy perdida.

No se si alguien me busca, si mis amigos estarán en la misma situación que yo, y con esto pronuncio entre llanto y llanto el nombre de cada uno de ellos y me permito llorar y gritar, para el final cuando ya no sale ninguna gota mas de mis ojos sigo sollozando hasta que una idea me golpea.

"No pueden estar muertos" – digo a la nada. "No pueden, porque si no, yo lo sentiría, ya hubiera sentido algo, mi alma hubiera reaccionado, hubiera tenido una visión, un sueño, una señal, algo… Después de repetirlo mentalmente varias veces me aferro a eso. Y decido en medio de todo creer, aunque sea solo para no fallecer.

Puede que ya los hayan encontrado a ellos de seguro alguien vio el accidente, Eddie, Adrián o algún otro, habrá notado que no hemos llamado, o tal vez alguno terminó igual a mi, metido en este barranco, con un poco más de luz podríamos encontrarnos, indudablemente el rescate llegara.

Y entre pensamiento y pensamiento otra imagen se asoma, los coches que nos perseguían, las balas, las llantas chirriando, las voces de los tipos, voces que reclamaban mi nombre. Voces a las que no puedo ponerle un rostro, son conocidas, pero ni haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro relacionarlas a alguien en específico.

 _¿Por qué Rose, por qué a nosotros, por qué a mi?_. Con esa última pregunta un temblor me invade y es como si me dieran una cachetada. "lo sabes, sabes que debes pagar" y con pagar me refiero a las muertes que no he podido detener, la culpa no me abandona ni en los momentos tranquilos y mucho menos en los que no son nada esperanzadores.

Mentiría si dijera que no tengo miedo de morir. Ya que de verdad no quiero morir y a ese pensamiento es al que trato de aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas.

Suspiro y el simple hecho de hacer eso hace que ardan mis pulmones. Cierro los ojos y masajeo la sien para calmar el mareo, para calmar el pensamiento, para calmar el tormento interno.

No tengo noción de que hora es, puede que haya estado inconsciente unos minutos o un par de horas , pero no tengo cómo averiguarlo no acostumbro a llevar reloj de mano y mi celular estaba en mi bolso y con la caída puede estar en cualquier parte o en coche. Sé que es de madrugada, aún no hay señales de que amanezca.

Dirijo la vista a lo alto, tratando de visualizar si puedo subir, si veo la carretera o los focos de algún otro vehículo, pero lo que veo es un gran terreno empinado, árboles y más árboles. De verdad no se como sobreviví, porque estoy en un precipicio que parece no tener fin.

Mi aliento se escapa en forma de pequeñas nubes de vapor y mi cuerpo cada vez se siente entumecido.

-Vamos Rose, no puedes entregarte a las garras de la muerte tan fácil. - digo en voz alta, tartamudeando cada palabra. -Podría ser peor.

Pero que puede ser peor que no saber la situación de mis amigos, o que mis padres no sepan sobre mi estado, están fuera del país y sin duda la noticia de mi desaparición no ha corrido tan rápido y tan lejos.

Hace unos seis meses atrás vi en la televisión una mujer de veinticinco años de edad que se extravío en un bosque, la chica sufrió de hipotermia, deshidratación y algunas cortadas, pero sobrevivió cuarenta y dos días hasta que encontró un pequeño pueblo, así que debería consolarme con la idea de que solo han transcurrido unas horas, pero no es así, ya que la gran diferencia entre la chica del tele y yo es que su cuerpo no se encontraba como el mío maltrecho y ella tenía la ropa adecuada, todo eso me resta puntos a mi.

-Es tiempo. - susurro al aire.

Los sonidos de animales me alertan. En un lugar como este de seguro hay zorros, lobos, pumas o algún oso, si el olor de mi sangre llega alguno de ellos... bueno ya saben cómo terminaría la historia.

Con sumo cuidado cambio de posición y una desgarradora sensación se descarga desde el brazo hasta la clavícula. " _No importa"_. -me digo, el dolor no se va a ir, pero yo si. Respiro profundo tocando lo que hay alrededor para ponerme en pie, duro bastante para una simple acción, pero cuando estoy en pie el mundo se torna negro, es una agonía dar un paso. Inhalo y exhalo esperando a que pase el dolor. Lo bueno es que los mayores problemas están de la cadera hacia arriba, mis piernas intactas, con golpes, raspones, cortaduras, magulladuras pero no quebradas, así que les dejo la tarea de cargar con todo el peso.

Lo segundo que hago es quitarme el único zapato que poseo en el pie izquierdo, igual aunque tuviera los dos, aquí en medio del bosque no es opción tenerlos, no podría caminar o correr. Tomo nota mental, por si salgo de aquí con vida, siempre no importa la situación iría en zapatos cómodos, como un par de tenis.

Cerca mío veo un tronco de gran tamaño, lo mejor por el momento es llegar ahí, puede que si me coloco en medio de las ramas que sobresalen me den protección contra el viento, contra algún animal o contra cualquier otra cosa que ande al acecho.

Y así lo hago, me cuesta llegar, pero lo que queda del viejo árbol me sirve como refugio hasta poder obtener algo de luz natural, aunque en mis adentros lo que deseo es no alejarme mucho, por si alguno del cuerpo de rescate descubre que falto yo, y vengan por mi...

* * *

 ** _Horas después_**

* * *

Mi cuerpo duele igual o peor que hace unas horas atrás, así que sigo en la misma situación precaria.

Calculo que son las cinco y algo, tal vez un poco más temprano, pero de seguro es de madrugada, lo sé, porque he pasado haciendo un cálculo del tiempo y no por la luz que debería darle color a lo que está a mi alrededor.

Si me guiara por la luz que hay en este instante diría que la noche está comenzando, a pesar de ser el inicio de un nuevo día, el ambiente está como me siento, hay una oscuridad instalada en este bosque.

Tampoco lo que veo es muy alentador, hay una empinada montaña, en lo alto hay bastante niebla que va descendiendo poco a poco, no veo el inicio del precipicio, pero con la enorme cobertura de vegetación que sube y sube sé que estoy muy lejos de la carretera por donde caí.

Me pregunto en vano cuánto tiempo más pasará antes de que alguien me encuentre. A estas alturas el estómago ruge señal perfecta de que mi sistema está pidiendo alimento, aunque por el momento no es tan urgente la comida lo que sí más deseo es un poco de agua, mi garganta quema y se siente arenosa.

Rasgo un trozo de la tela rota del fino abrigo e improviso hacer un cabestrillo para mi brazo, busco una rama gruesa que sirva de soporte. A corta distancia sobresale el zapato que me quite, voy lo tomo y golpeo unas cuantas veces contra una roca, después de unos intentos el tacón se desprende. Tal vez sea de ayuda, me digo.

No sé si estoy alucinando o no, a lo lejos creo divisar una luz pequeña. Puede que signifique varias cosas, pero lo primero que me pasa por la cabeza es alguien buscándome y siento como si fuera una buena señal, esta vez le haré caso a mi instinto. Por eso decido abandonar este sitio.

Me adentro cada vez más en el bosque siguiendo esa luz blanca apenas visible por tanta neblina, voy acompañada únicamente de los ruidos de la naturaleza y de miles de molestias corporales.

Sonrio amargamente recordando una conversación que tuve con mi padre hace algunos años atrás, aproximadamente cuando yo tenía unos ocho años de edad, me llevó con él a un bosque cerca de nuestra casa y por supuesto a escondidas de mi madre, ella constantemente lo advertía nunca llevarme a las "expediciones aventuras" de mi viejo, pero yo siempre estuve maravillada por la fascinación de mi padre sobre la cacería y la colección de artefactos raros, únicos y de esos que encuentras en lugares extremadamente extraños.

Ese día fue de los pocos que pasamos un día por completo juntos y aunque no cazamos nada y lo mas raro que encontramos fueron unas piedras calizas rectangulares, no se me olvidan las conversaciones que tuvimos, y menos una en especial…

 _-… La abuela contaba que llegó a ver varias. –murmuró mi padre._

 _-¿Y cómo eran?_

 _\- Decía que algunas veces muy pequeñas del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol y otras extremadamente grandes. –Abrí los ojos sorprendida. -Ella vivía en una vieja casa en las afueras de la ciudad, casi nunca salía de la ahí, eran de esas señoras que pasara lo que pasara no abandonaban el lugar, pero en algunas ocasiones cuando la necesidad llamaba a la puerta y tenía que hacer diligencias al regresar a horas de la noche, veía desde lo lejos como una luz blanca zigzagueaba por entre los grandes robles, hasta posarse detrás de la casa, a veces disminuía su brillo y en otras aumentaba._

 _-¿Qué significaban esas luces?_

 _\- No estoy seguro, mucha gente hacia grupos y acampaban en el bosque para encontrar una luz, pero los pocos que llegaron a verlas, regresaban al pueblo petrificados, paralizados, sus cuerpos presentaban rasguños y golpes. Y otros pocos que se aventuraban solos, nunca más volvieron. –terminó de explicar encogiendo un hombro._

 _\- ¿Crees que sean malas? ¿Qué pensaba la abuela? –pregunte con mucha curiosidad._

 _-Creo lo que ella creía, que tienen un significado diferente para cada persona, los malos reciben cosas malas y los buenos cosas buenas, ella decía que sentía paz y nunca miedo, por eso muchos la llamaban loca._

 _-Pero no era loca. –afirme un poco molesta por las suposiciones de la gente._

 _Él negó con la cabeza. –No ella era especial. –dijo con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. –Especial así como lo eres tu. -posó su mano en mi pequeña cabeza atrayendome a él._

 _Sonreí. – Si algún día llego a ver una luz, me sentiré igual a la abuela?._

 _-Puede ser, solo recuerda que ella decía, el ojo siempre es atraído por la luz, pero las sombras tienen mucho que contar y mucho de lo que cuidarnos…._

Diez años después de esa conversación me encuentro siguiendo una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, casualidad... tal vez.

-Rose... Rose. -claro como el agua escucho que alguien menciona mi nombre, la parte mala es que el cansancio me tiene alucinando, porque lo escucho en mi cabeza.

-Rose, ¿dónde estás?, no puedo encontrarte. -de nuevo la voz.

Me detengo revisando los alrededores todo parece igual que las últimas horas, a excepción por la sombra negra que está contraria a la luz que seguía.

-Rose, no puedo verte. - vuelve hablar, el sonido viene de la figura oscura, volteó a ver hacia atrás y la luz blanca ya no está.

Doy un paso tentativamente acercándome a la sombra y moviendo la cabeza para visualizar mejor, pero la niebla y la fatiga me impiden ver bien.

-A-Alexei, ¿eres tu?. -pregunto no muy segura de sí hablar es lo correcto. Sé que es la voz de él, pero ya no se escucha igual que en el rancho, ahora hay un tono peligroso en él.

-Si, quiero encontrarte. -En vez de sentir alivio porque al fin alguien me saque de aquí, las sensaciones son lo contrario y van en aumento cuanto más se acerca.

Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación la que me esta engañando haciendo que lo escuche con desconfianza, pero si él es la opción para salir de aquí, no la voy a dejar pasar.

-Estoy aq... - sin poder terminar de responderle, una luz blanca grande y extremadamente brillante encandila mi rostro y con una fuerza invisible me empuja hacía el costado. Mi cuerpo nuevamente va directo a una nueva caída en picada.

Choco con la tierra y pierdo todas las esperanzas de ser encontrada con vida, la cabeza explota de dolor y esta vez sin poner resistencia me entrego a la oscuridad...

* * *

Mis sentidos cobran vida poco a poco, aún sin abrir los ojos puedo percibir el aroma de hierbas frescas, no tengo tanto frío, ni siento el fuerte viento golpear mi cuerpo, en realidad noto un ambiente algo… cálido.

Mis ojos parpadeando varias veces y lo que veo son manchas circulares borrosas en todo el campo visual, y a pesar de que la vista está críticamente dañada, no siento dolor en el cuerpo y para la lamentable situación en la que me encontraba, sin comer y sin dormir no sentir nada no se si es preocupante o un alivio.

 _¿Y qué tal si esto es un traspaso a la otra vida?._ \- pienso. Bueno por lo menos me iría sin dolor, trato de consolarme.

Tanteo tocar las costillas y la herida en la cabeza para ver si siento algo y me apoyo de un codo para enderezar mi cuerpo.

-No te levantes tan rápido.

Me congelo, con esa simple frase descubro que no estoy sola, para ser específicos es la compañía de un… hombre. Su voz atrapa por completo mi atención y no es porque distinga un acento diferente, sino porque la he escuchado en otro lado o bueno en otra persona que con solo recordarla el corazón se me achica.

Intento responder, pero la pesadez en la garganta dificulta que salga cualquier tipo de palabra y el único resultado que obtengo son unos quejidos incoherentes que brotan de mi boca.

-Tranquila, acuéstate de nuevo. – oriento mis ojos a la silueta que camina hacia mí, no puedo divisarlo, pero según mis ojos brilla en tonos morados y azules.

Impulso mi cuerpo un poco atrás, pero prácticamente él llega en dos pasos a mi lado.

-No voy hacerte daño. –dice al mismo tiempo que se agacha y lo tengo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. –Voy a colocarte este trapo en la frente, va a refrescarte un poco.

Asiento con un suave movimiento de cabeza, mi voz simplemente no quiere salir y tampoco tengo las fuerzas para forzarla.

Él coloca el pequeño paño húmedo en mi cabeza, a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca no puedo verlo, pero el solo hecho de seguir con vida, de no estar sola y de que alguien me encontrara, trae un alivio a mi alma.

Suelto el aire que no sabía que tenía contenida. –¿D-Dónde… estamos? – Carraspeo al hablar.

Una parte de mi ansia escuchar que en las afueras del bosque esperando que alguna ambulancia, o doctor llegue pronto. Pero su respuesta mata mis esperanzas.

-En una cueva. –responde. –En los adentro del bosque.

Frunzo el ceño, no recuerdo haber visto alguna, ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a estar aquí en este sitio con este hombre.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?. – digo con la misma dificultad que un niño hablando por primera vez.

-Te vi caer del sendero de la montaña. Cuando me acerque por un momento pensé que estabas muerta, tenías el pulso muy bajo y muchas heridas. Así que busqué refugio, no podíamos quedarnos en medio de la nada.

Muevo la cabeza en señal de comprensión y él vuelve hablar.

-Voy a tener que dejarte aquí, pero regresare ¿de acuerdo? – el solo pensamiento de estar sola otra vez hace que me invada un temor.

Sacudo la cabeza negativamente y muevo el cuerpo enderezándolo para tratar de detenerlo, por alguna razón no quiero que se vaya, pero un dolor se clava en las costillas y me impide moverme mas de lo que deseo, lo único que gano es encoger el cuerpo.

El hombre pone una mano en mi brazo y la otra en mi espalda ayudándome acomodarme. –No hagas ningún esfuerzo, no voy abandonarte, solo necesito ir por más hierbas y por agua, ahora mismo no tienes muchas fuerzas y seguro te sientes adormilada y con poco dolor, eso es por lo que has estado bebiendo estos días, necesitas solo un poco más para que salgamos de aquí.

Él se levanta y lo detengo aferrándome a la esquina de su camisa. -¿Días? . –cuestiono sorprendida.

-Si. –murmura. –Has estado aquí durante dos días.

¿Qué?... Dos días… encerrada en este sitio, inconsciente, adolorida, sin comer, sin asearme, cuidándome un desconocido.

Él debe notar mi confusión, porque añade palabras para tranquilizarme. -Hace tiempo perdí a alguien, una persona muy especial... –pronuncia esas palabras con dificultad y por el tono en que las dice, deduzco que era alguien a quien él quería de verdad. Yo misma tengo ese tono de voz cuando hablo de las personas a las que he perdido, y por perdido me refiero a que han muerto. –Eso no importa. – agrega él rápidamente. Oigo cómo respira profundo y suelta el aire antes de proseguir. -sé que no me conoces y yo tampoco a ti, pero créeme cuando digo que saldremos de este lugar juntos.

Asiento nuevamente como si fuese el único movimiento cuerdo que puedo realizar en este momento, pero simplemente estoy asimilando lo que dice.

-Gracias. – balbuceo. – Gracias por no abandonarme, prácticamente había perdido las esperanzas de que alguien me encontrara.

Me parece percibir un movimiento de cabeza de su parte, creo que esta asintiendo, todavía no logro que mi vista se aclare, si no fuera porque él me está hablando, pensaría que estoy alucinando.

-Yo… -titubea al hablar. –yo también pensé que no iba encontrar a alguien, pero ya ves… creo que llegue a ti en el momento correcto.

No comprendo del todo que quiere decir o si también él estaba perdido, hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle, pero de nuevo mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar al dolor y lo único que quiero es poder cerrar los ojos y desaparecer lo que siento.

-Voy a irme antes de que anochezca aún más. –mi cara debe delatarme, porque él habla con preocupación. - Aquí vas a estar segura, volveré pronto.

Veo el movimiento de su figura salir de la cueva, es como si un rayo de luz lo hubiera consumido haciéndolo desaparecer.

Sacudo la cabeza en definitiva necesito un buen descanso para quitar la fatiga que me hace ver cosas que no son. Cierro los ojos sintiéndome más tranquila, porque a pesar de estar con un extraño, creo en él, creo en que volverá y solo ese pensamiento es tranquilizador.

Hago un esfuerzo por mantenerme despierta, pero los párpados se cierran nuevamente y me dejo llevar por la pesadez de mis ojos. Las últimas palabras que pronuncio las digo a nadie en específico.

-De acuerdo. – susurro muy bajito. – Aquí esperare… Dimitri.

Es confuso no sé cómo, ni porqué, pero sin temor a equivocarme sé que el hombre que ha estado conmigo se llama así. Ya mi mente está en otro lado y no me detengo a pensar, porque cuando vuelva a despertar y lo vea, averiguare como sé de él...

* * *

 **Nota autor**

 **!Hola! a todos**

 **Estoy un poquito atrasada con las actualizaciones de mi otra historia, pero tengo una beba pequeñita y ha estado un poquitito enfermita, entonces mi mente ha estado por completo con ella y no en la escritura.**

 **En fin espero que disfruten de este capítulo y poder actualizar pronto.**

 **Vaana miles de gracias por la ayuda, eres la mejor Beta.** **Y gracias a los que leen, comentan y siguen.**

 **Saludos enormes.**


	5. Chapter 4: Blanco y Negro

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

* * *

 **4**

 **Blanco y Negro**

* * *

 **Rose**

Todo es tan increíblemente blanco.

Estoy en… el bosque, pero el cielo, los árboles, el pasto, las hojas, las flores, todo a mi alrededor está en un tono blanquecino, hay una tranquilidad increíble y definitivamente no hay nada de dolor, ni golpes, ni rasguños y noto como mi visión es perfecta.

Miro hacia abajo a mis pies descalzos y siento las cosquillas que produce jugar con el suave pasto, elevo un brazo para tocar las espigas y una leve brisa comienza a correr haciendo revolotear mi pelo suelto a un costado.

Percibo una paz única, podría jurar que estoy en otra vida o por lo menos en un mejor lugar, pero sé que no es así, puedo recordar todas las cosas, la caída, los huesos rotos, mis amigos desaparecidos, la cueva y lo último que recuerdo es la vista nublándose, así que lo más lógico es que esto sea un sueño, uno relativamente pacífico a diferencia de los que normalmente tengo.

Comienzo a escuchar el latir de mi corazón es el primer sonido en aparecer en todo el rato que llevo de estar aquí. Respiro profundo el aire puro que me rodea y exhalo poco a poco, antes de terminar de botar todo el aire, el latido de otro corazón inicia su propio ritmo.

Volteo hacia mi izquierda y derecha buscando a quien pertenece el blando retumbo, al principio no veo nada, pero conforme el sonido se va haciendo cada vez más fuerte, percibo una luz brillante cegadora y de pronto el latido va al mismo ritmo que el mío.

Abro los ojos y todo sigue estando igual de blanco y estéril, pero ya no estoy sola hay un hombre junto a mí. Levanto la vista para poder verlo, él es alto, fuerte y musculoso, sus brazos están marcados, su pelo al igual que el mío sigue el ritmo del viento, es fluido, largo y oscuro, él está vestido todo de negro, haciendo un contraste con el ambiente incoloro, hago un esfuerzo achicando ambos ojos para verle el rostro, pero los rayos del sol caen directamente en su cara impidiendo verlo con claridad.

Me cuestiono qué significado tendrá todo esto o si de repente el ambiente irá a cambiar y algo terrible va a pasar.

Ambos seguimos uno al lado del otro, él con el rostro hacia el frente y yo observándolo detenidamente. Hasta que el eco de su voz rompe el cómodo silencio en el que nos encontramos.

-¡Necesito salir de aquí!. –dice él, sin apartar su rostro del frente. En su tono puedo captar un poco de desesperación, esperanza y algo más.

-¿Cómo te conozco?. – pregunto. Aunque aún solo veo su cuerpo, sé quien está conmigo.

–No lo sé. -dice después de unos segundos. Voltea su rostro hacia mí, pero la misma luz de antes me impide verlo.

Lo único que se me ocurre responder es lo que creo más lógico, por lo menos para mi. -Pronto despertaremos.

Él deja caer los hombros, señal perfecta de que le he dado una respuesta incorrecta.

-¿Despertar? -cuestionó él para sí mismo. -Sí, eso es lo que debo hacer. -afirmó. - pero... no sé cómo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?. -interrogue confundida.

-No sé, no lo recuerdo. -pronuncia las palabras con frustración y algo de resignación. Pasa una de sus manos por su cabello. -no recuerdo como llegue aquí, ni qué paso, pensé... cuando te vi, pensé que eras la indicada para ayudarme, me he sentido solo, sin encontrar una salida y sin tener respuesta sobre ella. -sacudió su cabeza decepcionado.

Fruncí la frente. -Yo lo siento. - no sabía que más decir, yo estaba igual de confundida que él y por más que tratará de encontrarle la lógica al sueño, no podía.

Para mí, él no estaba en peligro, ni herido, no sabía a quién buscaba, ni mucho menos eso de querer despertar, y a pesar de todo algo dentro de mí se agitaba, como si de verdad yo pudiera hacer algo.

Pero, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a alguien en un sueño?. Siempre he tenido visiones de lo que va a sucederle a la gente, no algo como esto.

Él no dijo nada y yo tampoco, mientras trataba de darle vuelta a la cabeza buscando algún significado.

A lo lejos comencé a vislumbrar una luz negra, inició como un pequeño círculo, y se fue agrandando conforme pasaban los segundos, entre más grande se hacía podía notar trozos de piedra, tierra y un fuego... la cueva, pensé.

-Deberíamos ir hacia allá. -murmure señalando la luz oscura.

Él no reaccionó, así que busqué su mano para agarrarla, extrañamente estaba fría, supuse que era por el lugar donde estábamos, sin prestar mucha atención di tentativamente unos pasos, su brazo se estiró, pero él no se movió.

Fruncí la frente confundida. -Vamos estoy segura que esa es la salida de aquí. -señale con la otra mano todo el lugar, para dar énfasis.

Vi el movimiento de su cuello de un lado a otro negando.

-Sí. -lo inste. -tenemos que volver... a la cueva. ¿Recuerdas?. Tu me salvaste...

-¿Salvarte?.

-Si, yo tuve un accidente, caí de la pendiente y luego llegaste tu, estas conmigo ahí también. Tenemos que buscar la salida, pero del bosque.

-No. -Él volvió a negar.

-¿También te perdiste?, cierto. -dije desesperada por comprenderlo y porque él recordara.

-Si, pero no recuerdo, cómo o por qué.

-No importa, ven conmigo. -sostuve con más fuerza sus dedos con los míos.

Él volvió a sacudir la cabeza. -No... Esa no es mi salida. Es la tuya, vete.

Mis cejas se unieron con más fuerza sin comprender nada.

No sé porque, normalmente lo hubiera cuestionado o insistido a ir conmigo, pero no lo hice en cambio, abrí mi mano y solté la suya, la sorpresa fue que él se aferraba a la mía como un niño pequeño cuando se aferra a su madre para no perderse. Su mano estaba fría casi congelada, pero su simple tacto me envolvía en una calidez única, la sensación atrapaba cada parte de mi ser.

Al cabo de unos segundos soltó mi mano y enseguida me sentí fría, tenía la necesidad de volver a agarrarlo o de tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo para volver a experimentar ese calor. Pero él anticipando lo que iba hacer habló.

-Debes irte, ahora. -fue firme, directo y sin emoción.

Y nuevamente no lo cuestioné, solo me encaminé hacía la oscuridad sintiéndome extraña.

Antes de dar un paso más allá, me volví. Él seguía en el mismo lugar en donde lo había dejado.

-¿Eres Dimitri cierto?. -dije un poco alto. Lo único que deseaba era confirmar lo que ya sabía.

-Sí. -hizo una pausa. -¿Quién eres tú?

-Rose... Rose Hathaway.

Él reflexionó un instante. -Un bello nombre. No voy a olvidarlo

Una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro.

-Dimitri no se que ocurre. -musite. -pero voy ayudarte.

Él asintió. -Ojala regreses. -en su tono otra vez había esperanza.

Dio media vuelta y se adentro aún más en el bosque blanco.

Hice el intento de volver, pero estaba tan cerca de la luz negra que prácticamente sentía como si me halaran a otro lado.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -interrogue con voz temblorosa. Un miedo se apoderó de mi, como si de verdad perdiendose de mi vista, fuera a desaparecer de mí para siempre. Era algo tonto pensar eso, ya que en la vida real él estaba conmigo en la cueva.

-Necesito buscarla. -dijo simplemente y sin volverse.

Me detuve en seco, otra vez esas palabras: buscarla, ella... ¿A quién?

-Espera. -grite. -¿A quién buscas?

Él respondió, pero no comprendí. Ya todo a mi alrededor se estaba disolviendo y cambiando de tonalidad nuevamente...

Mi mente registro un nombre, uno que conocía, el de una linda chica... pero era imposible que él lo hubiera dicho ...

* * *

 _ **Después de despertar**_

Todo estaba tan negro como la misma noche. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, no sabía si por el sueño, si era porque él no estuviera aqui conmigo o por lo último que creí haber escuchado.

-¿Dimitri?. -fue lo primero que dije con la voz áspera y desesperada. -¿Estás... estás aquí?.

Mi vista aún estaba un poco borrosa, y el cuerpo dolía en distintas zonas, extrañamente no tenía hambre y el frío era nulo, gracias a una pequeña fogata en extinción improvisada cerca de mí, podía distinguir pequeñas llamas naranjas y amarillas apagándose lentamente.

Una extraña sensación se arrinconó en mis adentros, como si de verdad Dimitri hubiera quedado atrapado en el sueño.

Me pregunto ¿ dónde estará él?...

Siempre he estado acostumbrada a soñar con situaciones trágicas, con el peligro, la muerte, pero no con esto, no conocía su significado, no sabía si era un simple sueño de esos que la gente normal tenía todo el tiempo o si había un significado oculto detrás de el, que no podía comprender.

Cambie de posición enderezando el cuerpo y recostando la espalda en una de las piedras lisas de la cueva, justo en ese momento logré visualizar un breve movimiento cerca de la entrada. Antes de poder ver su cuerpo escuche su voz.

-Veo que estás despierta. ¿Cómo te sientes?. -dijo, su voz salió suave y aterciopelada, haciendo erizar mi piel.

Respiré aliviada de que estuviera aquí. -Creí que te habías ido.

-Dije que regresaría. -respondió acercándose a la pequeña fogata y colocando algunos palos al fuego.

-Lo sé... yo solo pensé que no... Bueno no importa. -dije evadiendo el tema.

Él tomó asiento al frente mío.

-¿Y bien? -exigió mirando mi cuerpo.

-Mmm me siento mejor, el cansancio se ha ido un poco, milagrosamente no tengo hambre y créeme no sé como eso es posible.

-Han sido las hierbas, son muy buenas y en situaciones como esta lo son aún más. - creí captar una leve risa en su tono, que no había escuchado y que hizo erizar mi piel.

-¿Hierbas?. -cuestione.

-Sí, en realidad es un conjunto de algunas hierbas, flores y bayas, en estos bosques abundan bastantes, solo hay que saber elegirlas, algunas se pueden confundir fácilmente y en caso de no conocer con exactitud para que funciona podrías envenenarte. Tendrías una muerte con algo de dolor, pero a la vez rápida.

Alce las cejas -Eso no suena muy reconfortante.

-No, pero sigues con vida. -volvió alargar su brazo para acomodar más leños al fuego. -yo no me preocuparía sé exactamente cuáles son las correctas. Mi abuela me enseñó sobre medicina natural, de pequeño hacíamos largos recorridos solo para encontrar ciertas plantas, algunas muy raras solo salían en una época específica al año, a veces teníamos suerte y en otros momentos, después de ocho horas de caminar no encontrábamos nada.

-Suena un poco fastidioso. -dije haciendo una mueca.

-Pues el haber aprendido todo eso te ha mantenido viva. -puso cerca del fuego lo que parecía una cáscara cóncava. Después de unos minutos me lo ofreció. -Toma un sorbo más es lo último que queda.

Incliné mi cuerpo hacía delante y él estiró su mano ofreciéndome el líquido. Puse mis labios tentativamente en el borde y luego di un sorbo, al principio el sabor era amargo, pero conforme pasaba por mi lengua al final quedaba una sensación dulce. Había estado bebiendo de las hierbas estos días atrás, pero ahora que estaba consciente y despierta, la sensación de unas simples gotas en mis labios trajo vida nuevamente a mi cuerpo, en cuestión de segundos acabe con lo poco que quedaba, sintiéndome satisfecha y desapareciendo el ardor en la garganta.

-¿Por qué todavía no puedo ver bien?. Tengo la vista algo borrosa, no puedo verte.

-Las hierbas anestesian el cuerpo, cura poco a poco el sistema, da energía y te adormece, pero la vista es algo delicada, te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte, tuviste una contusión y caíste dos veces de la montaña. Lo bueno es que en cualquier momento vuelves a recuperarla.

Asentí. -Gracias... y gracias también por no dejarme.

-Sabes, que no iba a abandonarte. -giró su cabeza en dirección a la entrada de la cueva, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Deseaba contarle que soñe con él y explicarle lo que me había dicho, quería preguntarle que porqué se sentía solo, aunque aquí no lo demostrara... y lo más importante quería saber a quién buscaba... pero en vez de hacer alguna de esas preguntas, pregunté lo que ya sabía.

-Tu nombre es Dimitri, ¿cierto?.

–Y tu eres Rose. –afirmó como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?. No recuerdo habértelo dicho.

Él rió. –¿Sabes que hablas dormida? – sentí el color de mis mejillas cambiar, y me moví incómoda ¿Qué tanto habré dicho?. Él respondiendo a mi duda, agregó. –Mencionaste tu nombre unas cuantas veces y yo te dije el mío. Aparte mientras entrabas y salías del sueño decías muchas cosas sin sentido para mí, como por ejemplo algo de ¿visiones?...

Suspire profundo, no podía verle la expresión, pero de seguro estaba esperando que comentara sobre el tema.

-Si te cuento pensaras que estoy loca.

-Te sorprendería saber que en mi familia hay personas con cosas... especiales.

-Mi padre siempre usa esa palabra para describirme, pero yo no le veo lo especial, es como si fuese una maldición más bien. -conté, recordando cuantas veces había soñado con gente a la que quería y como les había fallado y en el peor de los casos no pude salvarme yo misma.

-No deberías ser tan dura contigo misma. -habló en un tono comprensivo.

Negué sacudiendo la cabeza. -Gracias a eso debo tomar píldoras, los dolores de cabeza son terribles, prácticamente no son simples sueños o visiones, porque al final terminan siendo reales muy reales y terminan como las peores pesadillas.

-Créeme todos tarde que temprano pasamos por vivencias que se convierten en pesadillas. -su voz se oía lejana, exactamente igual a cuando me contó que perdió a alguien muy importante, igual que cuando dijo en el sueño que buscaba a alguien.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?. -pregunté

-No iba a dejarte, es un lugar seguro por el momento.

-No me refiero a la cueva, sino aquí en el bosque, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?.

-No estoy seguro, viajaba en mi camioneta, había tenido una semana muy difícil y necesitaba simplemente conducir, iba sumido en mis pensamientos, no sabía por dónde iba, la nevada comenzó, me quede sin gasolina y tuve que buscar refugió, no sé cómo, ni cuándo pero llegue aquí... -sacudió la cabeza. -no recuerdo con exactitud.

Lo extraño era que todavía no había nevado, apenas estaba por comenzar el clima frío y las bajas temperaturas eso era una buena señal de que pronto nevaría, pero que yo supiera aún no había empezado, aparte estaba otra vez eso de que él no recordaba... igual que en el sueño.

Quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero todo a su tiempo. Así que no lo interrumpí, simplemente me quede allí, escuchándolo hablar sobre como él cree que llego a estar más adentro del bosque.

-¿Y... de dónde venías tu?. Antes de terminar. -hizo una señal con su dedo alrededor. -En esta montaña. No estás vestida acorde al lugar.

Traté de enfocarle el rostro antes de responder, deseaba con todas las fuerzas ver quien estaba detrás de los círculos centellantes de mi campo visual, saber a quién pertenecía esa voz masculina y aterciopelada, darme cuenta porque se me hacía tan familiar. Y a pesar de la escasa luz del fuego obtuve el mismo panorama.

Sin intentar más, di un largo suspiro y comencé a contarle todo lo del motivo de la fiesta de los Dashkov, de cómo no tenía nada de ganas de asistir y finalmente del accidente.

Dimitri estuvo atento a todo lo que dije, no podía ver sus facciones, pero dependiendo de lo que yo dijera notaba como tensaba el cuerpo, principalmente cuando le comente que creía que el accidente fue planeado y que lo más seguro lo que buscaban es que muriera.

Él no dijo nada, solo se levantó del grotesco suelo, pasó una mano por el pelo y se encaminó hacía la entrada. Algo en su comportamiento me hizo creer que estaba pensando en alguna tragedia propia.

-Deberíamos irnos pronto. -se giró en un rápido movimiento. La poca luz del exterior dibujaba su enorme silueta oscura, contorneando cada parte de su cuerpo, a pesar de ser un enigma para mí, con él me sentía segura.

-Si. -Asentí con un corto movimiento de cabeza. - ¿Es de noche?

-Es temprano por la mañana, solo que en esta parte del bosque siempre permanece oscura. -respondió acercándose nuevamente. -Vamos hay que darnos prisa.

Tomó mi brazo bueno para ayudarme a levantarme y me estremecí al sentir su piel fría al tacto con la mía y al mismo tiempo sentir la calidez.

-Apóyate en mí. -Y así hice. -Recuerdas cuando dije que saldríamos juntos de esto?

-Si. -confirme.

-Así lo haremos, y si alguien o algo te persigue lo enfrentaremos. No voy a dejar que le vuelvan hacer daño a alguien si puedo evitarlo. Ahora andando tenemos un largo camino por recorrer.

El clima era denso y frío, la niebla parecía abrazarnos, mientras nos abríamos camino en medio de ella, pero yo me sentía cálida ya que Dimitri uso su cuerpo como protección al mío, su vista como guía, sus brazos como mi fuerza, sus piernas como mi apoyo y sus palabras como esperanza...

 _continuará..._

* * *

Nota de autor

Hola! A todos

Prometo que en el próximo capítulo averiguaremos a quien busca Dimitri, y poco a poco Rose entenderá el significado del sueño.

Gracias a mi super Beta Vaana y a todos los que leen, comentan y siguen.

Un enorme saludo a donde estén.


	6. Chapter 5: Bosque de las almas perdidas

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

* * *

 **5**

 **El bosque de las almas perdidas**

 **(Parte 1)**

* * *

 **Rose**

Brazos largos, dedos delgados, caras sin rostro y voces terroríficas cantaban mi nombre una y otra vez sin cesar acercandose a mi, mientras el temor inundaba cada célula de mi maltrecho cuerpo.

" _Es el fin_ " repetía mi mente cansada.

Moví la cabeza y las manos de un lado otro desesperadamente, como si eso sirviera para ahuyentar a los espectros frente a mí.

La respiración era irregular y mi cráneo parecía cargarse de una dolorosa electricidad. En momentos como estos deseaba tener a mano las malditas píldoras, para que aliviaran el dolor, el malestar y las visiones cada vez más sin sentido que estaba presenciando.

Había pasado un día y medio desde que salí de la protección de la cueva y la calidez de las hierbas, para enfrentarme a una búsqueda que con cada hora que pasaba parecía no tener fin. Es como si el bosque se hubiera empeñado con nosotros dos, en adentrarnos cada vez más y atraparnos entre sus gigantescos árboles, en medio de sus oscuras ramas y de la infinita niebla.

Yo me había vuelto prácticamente un atraso, nos habíamos detenido tres veces, una para poder descansar en la noche y dos más porque pasaba lo mismo que ahora, de pronto mi cabeza explotaba de malestar y me transportaba a una "visión"... creo, ya no estoy ni segura de si son visiones o algo más...

Siempre veía y sentía lo mismo, lo peor es que cada vez me cuesta abrir los ojos y despertar; y esta vez no es la excepción, es como si mi cuerpo tuviera que luchar con una fuerza invisible y por más que intento, no puedo liberarme. Es como si todas esas figuras quisieran asfixiarme, tragarme y hacer que me convierta en una de ellas.

Mi único consuelo es que en medio de todo no estoy sola, Dimitri sigue a mi lado, empezaba a creer firmemente en que era como un ángel guardián, ya que cumplía ese papel a la perfección.

¡Oh Dimitri! -Exclame al recordarlo, tenía que regresar con él, pero no sabía cómo.

Desesperada comencé a gritarles a los espectros una serie de palabras y frases con la inútil esperanza de que alguno me escuchara, entendiera y explicara.

"Aléjense..."

"Déjenme en paz"

"Por favor, no sigan más"

"No avancen..."

La respuesta que obtuve fue: nada...

"¿Qué es esto?"

"¿Qué quieren de mi?"

"¿Quiénes son?"

Volví a gritar, sin poder moverme hacia ningún lado, prácticamente estaba rodeada por ellos.

Me preparé por si tenía que luchar. Aunque... ¿Cómo peleas contra algo que no es tangible o que no existe?

Cuando creí que lo único que seguiría escuchando era mi nombre y un montón de sonidos incoherentes, una voz profunda y diferente resonó haciéndose escuchar por encima de las demás.

"A ti, te quieren a ti Rose... y yo también" - horrible es la mejor palabra para describir su voz, además de tranquila, serena y maliciosa.

"¿Qué quieres de mí? -grité con mucho esfuerzo. -Sal de mi cabeza.

"¿Qué quiero?. -se burló. -Eso ya lo conoce tu corazón, aunque no lo quieres aceptar."

Intenté tragar el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta, pero no lo logré.

"Deja de esconderte, tarde o temprano saldrás a la luz y cuando eso suceda..."

Idiota, pensé, no estoy escondida estoy perdida, pero no lo iba a decir.

"Esto no es real Alexei... no lo es" -gruñí.

"No te creas tan especial, no eres la única con cualidades extrañas" - podía percibir su presencia acercándose, su voz se hacía fuerte y resonaba en cada parte de mi mente.

Sin saber lo que hacía saqué fuerzas de donde no tenía, y me abrí paso en medio de las figuras oscuras, ellos ponían resistencia para impedirme el paso, sus dedos tiraban de mi pelo y de mis extremidades y sus uñas se enterraban en mi piel.

En el momento en que quede liberada corrí y corrí en medio de la negrura sin saber exactamente a donde ir, solo deseaba poder volver a la realidad o tal vez esta ya era mi realidad, atrapada en la locura, en medio de dos mundos. Ya no podía diferenciar.

Ellos venían detrás de mí y la risa de Alexei hacía eco en mí interior.

Cansada y sin saber qué más hacer, me detuve y encogí mi adolorido cuerpo, acercando mis piernas al pecho, abrazando las rodillas con mis brazos y enterrando la cabeza en medio.

"Necesito ayuda" -salió como un triste murmullo.

En ese instante capto mi atención una figura blanca y brillante que pasaba en medio de las figuras oscuras, de sus labios pude escuchar decir "todo va a estar bien Rose"...

"Yo te conozco"- afirmé no estoy segura si lo dije o lo pensé, antes de poder verle el rostro, otra voz que estaba aprendiendo a reconocer muy bien retumbo llamándome, fuerte, potente y preocupada...

-Vuelve Roza, regresa, eres más fuerte que esto. -como siempre su voz, sus cuidados y su toque, tenía un potente efecto en mí.

Cuando estaba a punto de ser atrapada de nuevo por esas terroríficas manos en frente de mi.

Chispas de colores brillaron delante de mis ojos, alrededor todo se llenó de un color dorado, amarillo y rojo, los espectros retrocedieron o tal vez ya estaban encima mío, pero no me importo.

El miedo se quitó y una calidez se instaló en mis adentros, mi boca estaba fría y caliente a la vez, fría por lo que pusieron sobre ella y caliente por la sensación que transmitía.

Mi cerebro tardó en registrar lo que sucedía, hasta que la chispa del conocimiento estalló.

Un beso, un pequeño toque en mis labios y con eso desperté, un beso que borró la pesadilla y me trajo a la realidad, a la realidad del bosque.

* * *

Al abrir mis ojos mi cuerpo estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, igual que en las dos ocasiones anteriores, la única diferencia es que esta vez Dimitri no me sostenía contra su pecho, en cambio tenía ambas manos sobre mi rostro y sus congelados labios sobre mi boca.

No me moví, no respire, no dije nada, simplemente me quedé sintiendo como en un acto tan pequeño, simple y puro me liberó del lugar donde no encontraba salida.

No era un beso íntimo, ni apasionado, más bien era una dura presión contra mis labios, un intento desesperado por devolverme a la realidad, pero ese acto calentó cada partícula de mi ser.

Él se alejó con cuidado abriendo sus ojos, verificando si había regresado con él, nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos, sin saber que decir exactamente.

El primero en hablar fue él. -Y-yo lo siento... no debí... fue una falta de respeto... es que.. - se apartó un poco más de mí y pasó una mano por su pelo. Yo estaba admirando fijamente y con detenimiento cada gesto y cada detalle de su rostro. Él contrajo la mandíbula y siguió hablando. -te moví, te sacudí, dije tu nombre muchas veces, pero nada funcionaba, te quejabas y tu cuerpo temblaba, pedías ayuda y yo simplemente no supe qué más hacer... yo lo lamento.

Se movió incómodo bajo mi mirada y supe que necesitaba aclararle que no estaba enojada, todo lo contrario estaba agradecida. Él es la única persona a mi lado, quien me ha cuidado, acompañado, y aguantado en este viaje, es uno de los pocos que sabe mi secreto y también el único con el que mis fuerzas y mi alma se siente renovada. Extraño lo sé, pero es así..., para algunas cosas prácticamente no tengo respuesta y para esto que siento no las tengo.

Lo malo, es que mi voz no salía, estaba absorta observando, viéndolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, prácticamente todos estos días atrás lo único que veía eran puntos borrosos, y ahora podía verlo a él. Se movió otra vez y supe que estaba esperando una respuesta. Con bastante esfuerzo me senté y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude, casi como si estuviera fundiendome con él.

Cuando envolví su cuerpo entre mis brazos, sentí de inmediato donde se relajaban sus músculos y botaba el aire contenida, poco a poco él fue colocando sus brazos alrededor mío.

-Estás muy frío y pálido. - dije observando los brazos que me rodeaban.

-Tu estas igual, y no dejas de temblar. -frotó contra mi espalda y brazos sus manos, me apretujó mas fuerte contra él. Yo ni siquiera había notado el temblor de mi propio cuerpo. - Aparte estamos en... Espera ya... ¿puedes ver bien?.

Asentí lentamente contra su pecho. La visión había mejorado bastante, en estas tres ocasiones que me había desmayado sin razón alguna, después de despertar los círculos de colores en mi vista disminuían y ahora podía apreciar mucho mejor a Dimitri, su pelo, las facciones duras y varoniles de su rostro, su cuerpo exactamente igual que en el sueño y sus profundos ojos color chocolate... Esos ojos tan familiares...

-Si ya puedo verte. -afirmé

Baje la vista sintiéndome verdaderamente incómoda conmigo, estaba sucia, mi vestido hecho jirones, mis pies rotos por caminar sin zapatos, mis piernas con rasguños y moretones. Inconsciente de lo que hacía lleve mi mano derecha a mi desastroso pelo, la vergüenza se apoderó de mí.

-No te preocupes por esas pequeñeces. -dijo leyendo mi pensamiento y apartando mi mano del cabello. -Eres fuerte y valiente, has y sigues soportando más de lo que cualquier otra persona soportaría. Yo no creo poder resistir tanto como la haces tú.

Hice una mueca al recordar que no tengo control sobre lo que me sucede y cada minuto que paso aquí se vuelve peor.

-Si sigo aquí, no creo que pueda seguir resistiendo... es tan doloroso y cansado... -me detuve, no estaba segura si mencionar lo que pasaba dentro de mi cabeza, así que omití los detalles y cambie de tema. -si no hubiera sido por... bueno por el... ya sabes por el beso... -dije apartando con un rápido movimiento mis ojos de los suyos, y enfocando una de las tantas ramas del suelo, alejando el calor que quería brotar de mis mejillas. No quería sonrojarme, tenía que tener claro que él lo hizo buscando alguna solución que me sacara de mi sueño, mientras yo claro había sentido más que eso... -Creo que no hubiera salido de ahí, no sabía cómo.

-Estoy seguro que hubieras encontrado la salida, ya lo has hecho antes.

Suspire. -Esta vez era diferente y extraño, nunca antes me había pasado algo igual, siempre son visiones de cosas que van a pasar, pero esto era... - volví hacer silencio, cómo contarle que estaba viendo gente muerta, y escuchando a gente viva dentro de mi cerebro, un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar la voz de Alexei hablando tan tranquilamente, lo que me lleva a preguntarme: ¿Cómo hace para introducirse en mi cabeza? ¿Acaso también era... diferente, como yo?. Él había dicho no eres la única con cosas "extrañas"... -No importa, era distinto.

-Pronto saldrás de aquí, la fatiga, algún efecto del accidente, la falta de verdadera alimentación, el cansancio y los dolores constantes de cabeza, puede que te hagan ver otras cosas. -se separó de mi, poniendose en pie. -Ven busquemos un lugar donde puedas descansar y...

Lo interrumpí. -No. Tenemos que seguir, ya he hecho que nos retrasemos demasiado, no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo, ambos necesitamos salir. -lo que no dije fue que ambos nos veíamos tan mal, no sabía de dónde sacaba la fuerza Dimitri era como si se renovara con cada amanecer, pero por fuera su piel casi congelada, pálida, sus hermosos ojos profundos y con algo de tristeza, me preocupaba.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. -afirme

Exhaló un poco de aire, se inclinó hacia mí colocando una mano bajo mis piernas y la otra sosteniendo mi espalda.

-Voy a cargarte. -dijo al ver mi cara de confusión, antes de que pudiera protestar, agregó. -No se que es lo que te sucede, o lo que vives aquí dentro. -señaló con la barbilla mi cabeza. -pero cuando despiertas quedas muy agotada y... -observó mi cuerpo detenidamente sin decir nada, pero yo conocía lo que él pensaba, tal vez que yo no iba a lograr salir de aquí con vida, que me podría desangrar, perder el conocimiento, o los dolores de cabeza acabar de una vez por todas conmigo, tal y como Alexei quería... -la única manera de que sigamos es así, llevándote en mis brazos...

No puse resistencia y cedí...

* * *

No conozco con exactitud cuánto tiempo hemos caminado. Desde que caí en este lugar no llevo una cuenta exacta de los días, ni del tiempo, y mucho menos cuando estoy entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia.

Dimitri ha venido contándome durante el camino varias historias, algunas sobre su infancia, su trabajo y sobre la vida en Rusia, con el motivo de mantenerme despierta y con la mente concentrada en otras cosas, evitando que me de otro ataque, desmayo, lo que sea que me suceda cuando las garras de las tinieblas quieren reclamar mi mente, suena un poco dramático, pero es que ni yo sé lo que sucede. En fin lo que ambos queremos es que no pase de nuevo, aunque es algo que ni Dimitri ni yo tenemos control, y a pesar de todo lo que él ha venido narrando, el único tema que no ha mencionado es sobre su familia, cuando le hice una pregunta sobre ellos, sentí todo su cuerpo ponerse tenso, su rostro cambió, sus ojos se pusieron fríos, y evadió la pregunta, así que no presione más el tema y continuamos en silencio.

Él lleva su rostro serio parece estar en perfecta concentración con la naturaleza, atento por si se pasaba de algún camino que nos sacará de aquí, pero yo intuía que desde que dejó la respuesta de su familia en el aire no se había podido despegar de pensar en ellos.

Un pequeño golpeteo en las sienes amenazaba con desatarse, nunca había desaparecido por completo el malestar, pero por momentos se intensificaba.

Descansé mi cabeza sobre su firme pecho y cerré los ojos transportandome a una antigua conversación con mi viejo.

 _Hace varios años atrás_

- _Esta es una dosis más fuerte, debe tomarla todos los días. -el doctor garabateo en un papel el nombre de unos medicamentos y se lo entrego a mis padres. -Traela si los dolores persisten._

 _-¿Doctor usted ha tratado otros casos como estos?... ¿cierto? - preguntó mi madre, se encontraba sentada en la silla de al lado, mantuvo una voz neutra, pero yo pude percibir la ansiciedad en ella._

 _-No todos presentan lo mismo y muy raramente veo pacientes como su hija, algunos nunca desarrollan nada más allá de unos dolores de cabeza._

 _-Pero otros sí. -inquirió, interrumpiendo mi madre nuev_ _amente._

 _-Pues habrá que realizar más estudios y tratar el caso de ella por aparte._

 _-Doctor Harper no confiamos en otros especialistas, podrían aprovecharse... de su situación. - esa última frase, Abe la mencionó con un filo peligroso y de pura desconfianza._

 _Habíamos pasado horas investigando sobre médicos especialistas que trataran casos como el mío, y principalmente que no quisieran sacar ventaja y manejaran la situación con profesionalismo. Después de mucha búsqueda encontramos al doctor Harper un viejo amigo de mi protectora Alberta ella fue quien lo recomendó, y aunque no me dieron mayor información sobre cuánto cobraba, imaginaba que Abe había pagado mucho más comprando su silencio sobre mi historia en particular._

 _El médico colocó el bolígrafo en el escritorio y me observó detenidamente a mi y luego a mis padres. -Lo sé, señor Mazur. Por esa razón hay muy pocos estudios, la gente con... síntomas diferentes - entrecerré los ojos al escuchar la palabra "síntomas diferentes" él la dijo casi como si fuera un virus letal y yo detestaba que sonara como si fuera una enferma... él ignoró mi mueca. - no quiere exponerse, no mucha gente habla de esto, temen ser usados como..._

 _-Ratas de laboratorios. - termine por él, mi voz salió áspera y concha, pero para qué poner palabras lindas, cuando eso era exactamente lo que hacía la gente con personas como yo._

 _-No me refería a eso Rose. -el doctor sintiendo mi molestia, cambio sutilmente de tema. -tengo algunos libros que tratan sobre el tema, si te interesan puedo pedirle a la secretaria que te los aliste, son algo antiguos, pero puede que tengan alguna información valiosa..._

 _~.~.~.~_

 _-¿Cuándo va a terminar todo esto?. -conversaba con mi padre, en las afueras del consultorio del doctor._

 _-Tal vez no termine. -dijo él, pasado una mano por la barba y mirando hacía el horizonte, cuando tenía esa mirada era como si estuviera pensando en otro momento o en otra persona como por ejemplo: en la abuela. -Solo debes aprender a vivir con eso._

 _-No quiero vivir con pastillas toda la vida. -enterré uno de los zapatos en la gravilla, levantando algunas piedrecitas sueltas y polvo._

 _-No me refiero a los medicamentos, sino con lo que te pasa aquí. - tocó mi cabeza suavemente con su dedo índice. -aprende a crear un muro, una barrera, algo que te permita seguir con tu vida normal y fuera de medicinas y de todo lo que pase ahí dentro._

 _-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, pero no se por donde empezar._

 _-Por ahora descansa niña, no te presiones, todavía no sabes si serán solo simples dolores de cabeza._

 _-¿Y si no lo son?_

 _-Ya llegará el momento de practicar._

 _-Y si empeora y si no son solo visiones, ¿qué pasa si sucede alguna cosa extraña?._

 _-Te preocupas demasiado._

 _-Lo dices porque no eres el que tiene que pasar por esto._

 _Su rostro se volvió serio y en sus ojos vi la preocupación. -No, pero eres mi hija, es casi lo mismo. -dejando el tono preocupado, agregó en broma. -Aparte tengo que aguantar a Janine y créeme eso es como tener esos dolores de cabeza. -ambos reímos._

 _-Viejo estoy hablando en serio._

 _-Y yo también. -puse los ojos en blanco, con él la vida era o muy alegre o muy peligrosa._

 _-Rose vas a poder vencerlo. Eres valiente y muy importante llevas mi sangre sobre tus benas, así que créeme encontrarás la manera. -Me dio un beso en la frente y acercó mi cuerpo a su pecho. -Eres especial y recuerda..._

 _-No lo olvides nunca. -concluí por él..._

* * *

Una hora después

De repente mis pies tocaron el suelo húmedo y resbaloso. Dimitri se había detenido precipitadamente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Q-qué sucede?. -pregunte confundida.

Sujete el tronco de un pequeño arbusto, observando con atención los alrededores por si estábamos cerca de la salida, algún camino diferente, o algo que nos guiara a salir de aquí, pero todo se veía exactamente igual.

Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza busque a Dimitri, que se había alejado un par de metros de mi lado.

Su pecho bajaba y subía muy lento, su cuerpo estaba encorvado y las palmas de las manos presionadas en las piernas, él se estaba esforzando por mantener una respiración regular, pero se veía mas bien algo forzado y doloroso.

Parecía como si hubiéramos intercambiado papeles, ahora yo me sentía con fuerzas renovadas y él... bueno todo lo contrario.

¡Demasiado tonta!. Dije para mis adentros, tenía que haber prestado mas atención. Las señales eran claras mientras me traía alzada, sus pasos eran lentos, su respiración artificial, el leve temblor de su cuerpo casi imperceptible. Durante el camino sentía como si yo viniera flotando sobre una nube bastante inestable y no en sus brazos.

Me acerque a él con cautela. -¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sientes?. – Mi voz salió con una vibración nerviosa y preocupada.

Sacudió su cabeza. -No es nada. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire y...-enderezó su cuerpo con un poco de dificultad y su rostro ocultó el dolor que note momentos antes. -Estamos perdidos, maldición no sé por donde seguir... - prosiguió con una serie de palabras en su idioma natal, que supuse no era nada bueno. -ya debería haber encontrado una salida, el tiempo se agota y aún seguimos aquí.

Mentía lo podía ver en sus ojos, algo estaba realmente mal con él. -Eso no es lo que parece... –esta vez mi voz sonó mas fuerte, no entendía porque se empeñaba tanto en mostrarse fuerte y resistente, cuando claramente no lo estaba.

 _¿Qué había pasado mientras yo venía concentrada en otras cosas?_

\- Mira no es culpa tuya que estemos aquí, ninguno de los dos quiere esto, si necesitas detenerte solo dilo, ambos hacemos lo que podemos por sobrevivir y...

-Escuchas eso. –dijo interrumpiendome.

Agudicé el oído apartando todos los sonidos normales de la naturaleza. -¿Truenos?.

Asintió. –Se aproxima una tormenta. –respiró con frustración. –Aquí es el mejor lugar para ser atrapado por uno, debemos buscar refugio.

Mis ojos barrieron la zona con rapidez, aquí todo era la misma densidad de árboles.

Dimitri pasó una mano grotescamente por el pelo, y siguió revisando los alrededores como si de la nada fuera abrirse un camino secreto. Exclamó algunas cosas inaudibles, claramente estaba enfadado por la situación.

En el fondo los truenos se escuchaban mas fuertes y la luz de los rayos centelleaba por encima de las copas de los robles, un fuerte viento procedente de la zona donde se originaba la tormenta llegó con fuerza levantando las hojas del suelo. Todo parecía volverse mas gris.

Respire profundamente. ¿Por qué seguíamos aquí atrapados?- me cuestioné, tan difícil era encontrar la salida de este maldito sitio. Por un momento una risa torpe brotó de mis labios, ¿acaso era esto una broma bien pensada por alguien?. Me sentía como si estuviera en uno de esos programas de sobrevivientes de los que tan a menudo criticaba, siempre dije que detrás de cámaras tenían todas las comodidad y beneficios que no mostraban en televisión, tristemente aquí no había nada de eso, no había comodidades, cámaras, ni ganancias, solo perdidas.

Podía imaginar la frustración que sentía Dimitri en estos momentos, quien sabe cuantos días llevaba aquí antes de haberme encontrado, su familia probablemente no conocía de su desaparición, por lo que me contó, ellos aún vivían en Rusia, y… ¿amigos?, él mencionó que conocía a muchas personas gracias a su trabajo, pero... ¿realmente tenía a alguien que se preocupara por él, que lo estuviera buscando, que lo esperara en casa con los brazos abiertos y le brindaran unas cuantas palabras de aliento, que le dijeran "todo va a estar bien, estamos contigo". -Lo dudo Rose, lo dudo…- dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Al verle el rostro me recordó tanto a el Dimitri del sueño: imponente, guapo, fuerte y triste, con la mirada perdida…. En el sueño él había dicho que buscaba una salida de aquel lugar, que creía que era yo quien iba ayudarlo…. Quizá el verdadero significado sea que no era él quien debía sacarme del bosque, si no mas bien yo.

Un ardor se expandió por mi pecho, ¿por qué le había dejado toda la tarea y responsabilidad de sacarme de aquí?. Yo no he hecho nada por él, he sido egoísta preocupándome solo por mi bienestar, me había convertido en una carga y en un problema, prácticamente él también tenía que lidiar con mi "enfermedad", Él también es humano, padece de hambre, sueño, cansancio y muchísimo frío eso último lo comprobaba siempre que nuestras pieles se rozaban.

No me había lamentado tanto antes de tener este "don" como en este momento, ver visiones, sueños y muertos. ¿De que rayos me servía? Si nada de eso me ayudaba a salir de los problemas.

-¿Por qué me toco estar ligada a sucesos y muertes?. ¿Qué rayos hago con esto?. -alegué frustrada a los cuatro vientos.

Como si una fuerza exterior estuviera pendiente de mi discusión con nadie en especifico. El aire dejo de silbar, las copas de los árboles no se movían, los animales no se escuchaban, todo parecía estar en un profundo silencio.

Barrí con mi vista toda la zona y con zumo cuidado, buscando el motivo que había hecho que todo se paralizara. Estaba a la espera de enfrentarme con algún nuevo síntoma aún no descubierto o con alguien al acecho y fue entonces cuando la vi...

Esa pequeña luz entre los robles del fondo en medio de la poca bruma, resplandecía con fuerza y se apagaba, podía jurar que me estaba... llamando.

Sentí unas cosquillas recorrer la columna vertebral. ¿Era acaso la señal que esperaba?

De repente la tranquilidad se esfumo y los truenos retumbaron con estruendo, recordándome a que nos íbamos a enfrentar dentro de poco.

-Dimitri. –grite. Saliendo del estupefacto.

Ahora es mi turno de actuar por los dos. Si la abuela había confiando hace años en las luces, porque no iba yo hacerlo también. "Cosas buenas le suceden a las personas buenas" – había dicho ella.

-¿Te sientes…

-No, estoy bien. –lo interrumpí, colocando mi brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Al contacto me estremecí sintiendo lo frió de su cuerpo con el calor interno que provocaba en mi.

-¿Qué haces?. -musitó

-Vamos a trabajar en equipo. –él estrechó el ceño. –Ya sé a donde ir. –dije con una seguridad que no sabía de donde salió.

Él asintió al ver mi determinación, pero se detuvo. -Espera Rose.- Me quede a la expectativa de lo que tenía que decir.

-Nada mas quería disculparme por mi actitud, perdí el control lo siento, pero de verdad lo que mas deseo es sacarte con vida de aquí.

Apreté su mano cariñosamente. –No tienes que disculparte, es normal sentirse así, y no te preocupes yo estoy bien… en realidad. –sonreí tímidamente. –Contigo estoy mejor… -Él me devolvió una hermosa sonrisa. -Así que ten por seguro que ambos saldremos de aquí.

Levanté la mirada enfocando la luz brillante. – ¿Ves algo allá entre los robles?. –pregunte dudosamente donde el enorme circulo parecía bailar de un árbol a otro.

Negó con la cabeza – Solo bruma y mas arbustos.

Sentí un pequeño golpe de decepción, esperaba que él dijera que veía lo mismo que yo, tal vez me sentiría menos demente, pero decidí no mostrar ninguna inseguridad.

 _¿Hacía lo correcto dejándome guiar por algo que no tenía la certeza de lo que significaba? ¿qué podía perder?_

Pensé en mi familia, en mis amigos, en el viejo repitiéndome una y otra vez, lo especial y capaz que era, pensé en el hombre que vine a encontrar en estos terrenos...

Viendo de reojo a Dimitri, hice una promesa silenciosa: cuando saliera de aquí no dejaría que se sintiera tan solo como sospechaba que se encontraba, quería ser su apoyo como él era el mío en estos momentos, quería averiguar a quien buscaba, algo en esa simple idea me hacía pensar que no obtenía paz por ese motivo, aunque eso era tema para otra ocasión.

Él interrumpió mis pensamientos. -¿Por qué viste algo ahí?

Si, pensé. –No. –mentí, viendo directo hacía la luz fuerte y resplandeciente, parecía como si alargara unos brazos y me hiciera señas de que la siguiera. –pero tengo un buen presentimiento. –concluí sin apartar la vista del frente.

-Andando. –dijo él

Juntos huimos de la tormenta que estaba pisándonos los talones, y seguimos el zigzag de la luz. Yo extrañamente con fuerzas mas renovadas, aunque creía saber quien había sido la motivación.

Al llegar al final de la linea de robles, una enorme pared de musgo se levantaba frente a nosotros, en medio se encontraba una abertura en forma de un gran ovalo, la intensa luz blanca atravesó por en medio, mas allá de esas paredes distinguía otras mas altas de arbustos.

-¿Estas segura que debemos entrar ahí?

Asentí con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, sinceramente no estaba segura, pero la bola de luz nos había llevado hasta ahí. Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera en lo correcto y después no tener que arrepentirme, así que avanzamos con cautela..

-¿Qué dice?. –pregunte señalando con la cabeza a un lado de la entrada, unas tablas de maderas podridas, apenas se mantenían en pie contra el muro vegetal, las letras estaban en un idioma que no comprendía.

–Es latín. –Él enfoco sus ojos en mi. –Bienvenidos al bosque de las almas perdidas.

Un vacío se instaló en la boca del estomago, nuestras miradas se encontraron y supe que él pensaba lo mismo que yo. Según el rótulo, estábamos dejando atrás el bosque cuyo nombre estaba en otra lengua o íbamos atravesar uno nuevo.

Dirigí mi vista a la luz. Por momentos parecía como si se transformara en una mujer, alguien familiar, pero quien?... no distinguía bien… y luego nuevamente en una bola brillante.

 _"¿Quién eres? y ¿Hacía dónde nos llevas?" -pensé_

 _Al adentrarnos por el enorme arco, un viento sopló a nuestro alrededor._

 _"A encontrar respuestas" -susurró el aire en mi oído o al menos eso me pareció escuchar..._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Nota de Autor**

 **Hola! a todos espero que estén bien.**

 **Si... lo sé tengo un par de semanas de atraso =(, pero me fue imposible tenerlo listo antes, lo bueno es que el siguiente capítulo está terminado solo falta pegarle una revisada, así que lo más seguro es que publique mucho antes de lo esperado.**

 **En éste capítulo se mencionan varios temas, (lo de Alexei, el cansancio de Dimitri, la luz, los sueños y el bosque) pero prometo todo es por una razón.**

 **Ahora un punto importante, gracias a la bella Vaana por la ayuda, y un saludo especial a todos los que leen y a los que comentan: yorkaster, Rosie000, Lea0014, IsyRoseBelikova, Cecy1734, Villasa, Cassandra, Pamela9, Katkitty05, Lila18, Danibelikova16, y a los invitados, no se si me faltó alguien más, algunas no les pude contestar los comentarios pasados, pero por aquí les agradezco su tiempo de lectura y estar pendiente de la historia.**

 **Saludos enormes que tengan un excelente dia/noche en donde quiera que esten**


	7. Chapter 6:Bosque de las almas perdidas

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

* * *

 **6.**

 **El bosque de las almas perdidas**

 **(Parte 2)**

* * *

 **Rose**

El tiempo parecía transcurrir como en una nebulosa, mientras nos adentrábamos cada vez más en las profundidades del laberinto.

El sonido de la tormenta quedó atrás, pero la bruma sigue meciéndose a la altura de nuestros pies como fiel compañera, y la luz brillante se mantiene guiándonos en el trayecto delante de nosotros.

En mi interior se agitan muchas sensaciones al verla, pero no quiero profundizar en ninguna de ellas. Es como si la conociera, pero al mismo tiempo hay cierto temor por descubrir su verdadero significado.

Otro problema que tenemos es la alimentación, las pocas raciones de bayas y frutas se agotaron rápidamente, y durante el recorrido no hemos visto nada que nos sirva para matar el hambre, no sé que es peor si la debilidad por no ingerir ningún alimento o la bestia que amenaza con salir desde el abismo de mi estomago, es como si un león quisiera escapar de la cueva y devorar todos mis órganos.

Mi lengua moja mis labios una y otra vez, como si eso fuera a calmar el dolor en mi vientre. A mi lado, Dimitri sigue con el aspecto pálido y congelado, pero al mismo tiempo con fuerza, concentrado y atento. Me intriga notar que a pesar de que él lleva más días en este sitio, él luce mucho mejor que yo.

Sinceramente no tengo idea de como lo hace…

Mis ojos se posan más allá de donde termina el borde del muro verde. El cielo está cubierto con nubes que se tornan de colores grises, naranjas y rojizas lo que me hace pensar que la tarde dentro de poco llegará a su fin.

Doblamos dos curvas más a la izquierda y una a la derecha, al terminar de doblar, ambos nos detenemos de golpe a observar el largo pasillo que se extiende frente a nosotros, es aproximadamente de unos diez metros y es muy angosto. A mitad del camino se encuentra la luz suspendida, incitándome a seguirla y detrás de ella el final del laberinto.

Los primeros pensamientos que golpean mi cabeza son: _¿Es todo? ¿Realmente se acabó?_

Quiero creer que es la salida de este horrible sitio, pero si algo he aprendido es que las cosas no se consiguen tan fácil y esto ha sido relativamente sencillo… A esta altura lo único que queda es llegar hasta el final y rogarle al cielo, porque de verdad valga la pena.

Antes de poder decir o hacer algo, Dimitri sostiene mi mano y se coloca delante mío, sus ojos tienen un brillo de curiosidad.

-¿Cómo sabías que esta era la salida?. Quiero decir nunca te confundiste y parecías segura por donde ibas. ¿Ya has estado aquí?. – Su voz no era acusatoria, y yo ya me estaba esperando esta pregunta mucho antes de ingresar al laberinto, pero aún no estaba convencida de contarle acerca de lo que mis ojos ven y de por quién estamos siendo guiados.

-Nunca he estado aquí, pero no lo sé, simplemente es un… -fijé mi vista en la luminosidad del final. –presentimiento.

Él no apartó su mirada de mí, parecía como si quisiera extraer de mi mente hasta el más profundo secreto y tampoco aflojó su agarre.

-Mira Dimitri. -dije con suavidad. -No sé como explicarte, pero recuerdas aquella conversación en la cueva sobre que yo soy… tengo algo diferente. –él asintió moviendo su cabeza. –Bueno tiene que ver con eso, algo me dice que es por aquí. Tengo la esperanza de que esa sea la salida o de que encontremos algo bueno. - _por favor que sea algo bueno, pensé._

Él suavizó su mirada. –Te creo. –dijo dándome un suave apretón en la mano.

-¿Ah?

-Si dices que es por aquí, te creo. Aparte yo no estaba haciendo grandes progresos, y ya llevamos aquí varios días, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir por ahí y averiguar que hay. –clavó su mirada al frente.

Tome una respiración profunda. -¿Listo?. -pregunte sin saber que mas agregar.

-Supongo- finalizó con un suspiro y dándome una mirada de ánimo.

* * *

La luz está avanzando con rapidez, así que decidí sacar las últimas gotas de fuerza que tenía de reserva en mi sistema y empecé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de eso, porque a menos que fuera mi imaginación, la bola brillante parecía ir a una velocidad sorprendente como si ahora huyera de nosotros.

Dimitri viene pisando mis talones, y agradecía enormemente que no cuestionara porque ahora debíamos correr. Llegamos al final del laberinto con la respiración agitada por la carrera.

Enderece el cuerpo con las manos en la cadera, controlando el aire que entraba y salía de mis pulmones y comencé a observar lo que nos rodeaba.

Delante se encontraban una fila de enormes árboles con sus gigantescas ramas desnudas, largas, grises y marrones, similares a los dedos de un esqueleto humano. Detrás de esos deprimentes palos, podía ver otra clase de arbustos verdes, haciendo contraste con las primeras ramas.

Lo que llamó mi atención de este nuevo panorama es que la luz no estaba, había desaparecido dejándome junto a Dimitri en el interior del bosque. _Nada tiene sentido… nada_ . –pensé.

-Creo que seguimos estando en el mismo sitio . –dije con la respiración entrecortada. –Yo pensé que llegaríamos…

-No importa, tal vez estemos más cerca de lo que pensamos, por lo visto el único sendero es a través de esos árboles grises deberíamos seguir avanzando y ver que hay detrás de ellos.

Asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza, deje que Dimitri se adelantara, no quería que notara la duda que se había hecho presente en mis adentros y que de seguro reflejaba mi rostro. Tenía muy altas esperanzas de que de verdad la luz nos guiara a otro lugar, pero debería aprender a no sorprenderme por cosas que no tienen mucho sentido…

Al caminar cerca del final de los árboles sin hojas, Dimitri giró la cabeza y me hizo señas para que me acercara a su lado, al detenerme vi más de lo mismo: árboles, flores y hasta la niebla que por lo visto no abandonaba ningún lugar del bosque, solo que esta vez, habían dos elementos adicionales.

El primero se veía a simple vista: un lago, con sus aguas oscuras decoradas con algunas de las hojas que caían de las copas de los árboles, y en la superficie brotaba un vapor. Y al otro lado del lago se encontraba la segunda cosa: una vieja cabaña. Parecía como si llevara años en abandono y ninguna alma hubiera habitado nunca antes.

La madera tenía partes descolorida y otras en tonos negros como si estuviera chamuscada, algunas tablas del techo estaban torcidas y en un gran espacio no había del todo tejado, parecía que una tormenta hizo desastres con su paso.

No sabía si sentirme desilusionada por la falsa esperanza de salir de aquí o contenta, porque teníamos un lugar para pasar la noche. Y todavía estaba la cuestión de, _¿Porqué la luz había desaparecido?_

El sonido de las ramas al quebrarse me hizo fijarme en Dimitri, quien avanzó a paso seguro por la franja delgada de tierra que atravesaba el lago, su rostro no revelaba ningún pensamiento.

-No sé cómo lo encontraste, pero esto es mucho mejor que dormir en el frío suelo del bosque. -repuso

-Sinceramente me sorprende encontrar un lugar así aquí.

-Es lo mejor que tenemos por lo menos por hoy, con suerte encontraremos algo que nos sirva adentro. - habló sin detenerse dando pasos con mucho cuidado, como si estuviera pisando una tierra sagrada.

Yo lo imite, pero al poner el primer pie en aquella tierra cercana al lago, se desencadenó una opresión en el pecho y un leve retorcijón en el estómago, el aire parecía cargado de una extraña electricidad. Los pelitos del brazo y de la nuca se erizaron de inmediato.

 _"Relájate Rose"_ . -me regañe. _"Relájate"_

Ni cuenta me di que había dejado de caminar y mucho menos que había avanzado hasta la mitad del camino, cautelosa observe todo alrededor, como si en algún momento alguien o algo aparecería.

La cabeza volvía a palpitar con fuerza y algo se removía en mis adentros, en aquel lugar algo pasaba, pero ¿qué?

No quería alterar los nervios y tener otra crisis, sin embargo no había sido la única en detectar algo, Dimitri también aminoró el paso.

-¿Qué ocurre?. -pregunté con un imperceptible tartamudeo.

-Siento... -hizo una pausa acomodando las palabras. - Es como si hubiera estado antes aquí, hay algo familiar.

Deje caer los hombros, pero sin dejar que él notara mi decepción, al parecer nuestros sentimientos con respecto a este lugar eran distintos. No quería ser la única que sintiera cosas extrañas.

-¿Has estado en algún lugar parecido?.

-Tal vez, no recuerdo. -Se encogió de un hombro despreocupado y giró para verme. -¿Por qué te has retrasado?. Ven -dijo extendiendo su mano. -No te apartes de mi lado.

Él volvió a tomar mi mano y me condujo hasta la orilla del lago, se agacho y hundió las puntas de los dedos dentro del agua y luego sumergió toda la mano.

-Esta caliente, por eso emana vapor. -indicó. -Es perfecta, porque son curativas.

-¿Y eso cómo es que lo sabes?

-Yo usaba algo parecido. Después de los entrenamientos los músculos quedaban muy doloridos y el agua caliente ayudaba a relajarlos. -se levantó del suelo y se quedó viendo mi cuerpo. -Creo que podrían servirte.

Agua caliente y un baño, lo pedía a gritos todo mi cuerpo, pero aquí al aire libre y con todas estas sensaciones raras agitándose y sin estar seguros de lo que íbamos a encontrar en la cabaña.

Dimitri siguiendo mi vista agregó.

-Yo voy a ir a revisar dentro de la casa y los alrededores para estar seguros, espérame aquí, si pasa algo me llamas.

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente y lo vi alejarse por el camino de tierra en medio de las aguas.

Esperé hasta que él se perdiera de mi vista y cautelosamente me fui acercando al agua, metí primero los dedos de la mano, su temperatura excelente, cálida y en contraste con el ambiente frío de todos estos días atrás. De pronto mi cuerpo deseaba ser sumergido en esas aguas.

Deje de lado la intranquilidad que se mecía en mis adentros, tenía que ponerle fin a los pensamientos raros. Las palabras de Abe volvieron a resonar: _"Aprende a crear un muro, una barrera, algo que te permita seguir con tu vida normal y fuera de medicinas y de todo lo que pase ahí dentro"._

Sin pensarlo más, sumergí los pies y poco a poco me fui adentrando en el agua, sin importarme si mojaba los restos del desgarrado vestido. El agua vibró al ingresar, como olas diminutas siendo esparcidas a lo ancho del lago.

Comencé a frotar las piernas, muslos, estómago y brazos, quitando la suciedad y dando suaves masajes en los moretones que ahora habían iniciado a cambiar de color oscureciendo y tiñendo de un verde la piel. Mi cuerpo por lo visto estaba más que agradecido por el baño.

No quería aceptarlo, pero mi aspecto estaba cambiando con rapidez, el vestido que antes se ceñía por mis curvas, ahora quedaba flojo, al pasar las manos sentía los huesos de la clavícula, las costillas más prominentes y mi vientre hundido.

Di un gran suspiro al fijar mi reflejo en el agua, mis ojos con ojeras y mi pelo parecía un nido de pájaros, sin brillo y desordenado. _Tan diferente de la chica de hace unos días atrás_.- pensé

Sumergí el pelo y descanse la cabeza frotando círculos invisibles, cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación. Y en ese preciso instante escuché el sonido de una voz apagada cortando el aire.

Asustada saqué por completo la cabeza y moví los ojos como flechas de un lado a otro.

Pero nada... todo estaba exactamente igual que antes.

 _Son solo ideas_ \- repetí para mis adentros. - _no está pasando nada_

Antes de volver a tranquilizarme, volvió aparecer el sonido como un susurro llevado por el viento. Agudice el oído y el cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente, pero estaba segura de haber escuchado algo. Volví a barrer con la vista el lugar tan solitario, abandonado y misterioso, parecía más tenebroso que hace unos segundos atrás.

Tan concentrada estaba que no noté la presencia de Dimitri detrás mío, hasta que él habló y yo me sobresalte.

-Lo siento. -dijo él elevando las manos cargadas de varios artículos. -No era mi intención asustarte. ¿Está todo bien?

-sí. -respondí no muy segura de lo que había estado escuchando. -¿qué tienes ahí?. -cambie de tema señalando lo que traía.

-Bueno la choza no esta en muy buenas condiciones, hay pocos muebles e increíblemente tiene algunas cosas que nos pueden servir para salir de aquí.

 _Después de todo, tal vez las cosas no salgan mal._

-Y... ¿si regresan los dueños?

-No creo que regresen pronto si es que pertenece a alguien, vas a verla con tus propios ojos. Además solo ocupamos pasar la noche. -señaló el horizonte donde el sol estaba ocultándose detrás de las montañas. - Lo único malo no hay agua potable, ni electricidad, pero encontré algunos alimentos. -en ese instante mi estómago rugió como si al mencionar esas palabras lo estuvieran despertando de un largo sueño. -Aunque no sea una espléndida comida te va caer bien.

Asentí sonrojándome. -Creo que podría devorarme una vaca entera, así que no importa comeré lo que hay.

Él sonrió y siguió hablando. -Aquí tengo una toalla y esto debe ser algún gel o loción de mujer, no estoy seguro solo se que huele a vainilla, ya revise todo y nada está vencido. -explicó enseñándome las cosas que tenía en cada mano. -En la casa hay un poco de ropa que logré extraer de unas mochilas viejas, puede que algo sea de tu talla.

 _¿A quién pertenecía todas aquellas cosas?_ Mi rostro me delató, porque Dimitri agregó.

-No te preocupes Rose no creo que alguien viva aquí, parece más como un lugar que se usaba para vacacionar y por su ubicación no creo que muchas personas vinieran.

Peor, ¿quién en su sano juicio iría de vacaciones a través de neblina, colinas empinadas, cuevas, laberintos y quien sabe que más encontraremos, antes de salir verdaderamente de aquí. Un pensamiento apareció de repente _"tal vez aquel lugar tenía otros fines, algo que alguien quisiera ocultar y necesitaba esconder de los demás"_... pero elegí no mencionar nada y apartar eso en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Dimitri había continuado hablando. -... adentro puedes cambiarte la ropa, yo voy a llevar unos leños, prender la chimenea y preparar algo de comer. -

Concentré mis ojos en el rostro de Dimitri y enumeré mentalmente cosas positivas: _Uno_ _él seguía junto a mi. Dos no estaba sola. Tres no está pasando nada extraño, todo está en mi interior. Cuatro no debo dejar que la mente me agobie. Cinco estoy segura_... -Perfecto, voy a terminar de bañarme y entro antes de que oscurezca.

Él sonrió y se dio media vuelta, antes de irse capte como tensaba la mandíbula y revisaba los alrededores sigilosamente con sus ojos.

-Espera. -lo llame, necesitaba volver a salir de dudas. Él giró. - ¿Todavía tienes esa sensación de que ya has estado aquí?

Sus facciones cambiaron levemente. -Si, pero puede que sea un recuerdo de algún otro lugar similar. No te preocupes no es nada. -Me dio mirada con el fin de tranquilizarme y se dirigió hacia la cabaña.

Lo malo yo no tenía ni una pizca de tranquilidad, por lo menos no todavía...

* * *

Estuve unos minutos más dentro del agua, por si volvía aparecer algún sonido extraño, pero nada aparte del viento y el ulular de algún búho sonó.

Me encaminé hacía la cabaña, las sombras de la noche caían sobre ella, haciendo que luciera igual a las casas de películas de terror.

En medio del camino agudicé la vista tratando de ver a Dimitri, algún movimiento o su silueta por en medio de las ventanas, pero todo estaba oscuro.

Sabía que él estaba dentro, pero de nuevo esa sensación de soledad palpitaba en el pecho. No es la primera vez que sucedía, en momentos cuando dormía o descansaba, él parecía esfumarse en el aire, en ocasiones despertaba agitada como si estuviera realmente sola.

Me había regañado mentalmente miles de veces diciendo que me estaba acostumbrando a la compañía de Dimitri y no quería que se alejara, y es que era más que compañía. Había algo que estaba ahí desde aquel día que desperté en la cueva junto a él, aunque parezca increíble, percibo una conexión especial, son las palabras más certeras a lo que siento, es como si un imán me atrajera a él con toda su potencia y al mismo tiempo una barrera invisible se metiera en medio de los dos poniendo un alto.

 _¿Extraño?... lo sé, todo conmigo es así_

Sujeté con más fuerza la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y puse los pies en la entrada principal, la puerta estaba entreabierta, antes de empujarla, un frío recorrió mi espalda poniendo la piel de gallina, los árboles se agitaban bruscamente y la sien me latía con fuerza.

Respiré profundo y me repetí:

 _Crea barreras_

 _Actúa normal_

 _Todo está en la mente_

 _No preocupes a Dimitri y acércate más a él._

Entré y la madera bajo mis pies crujió, una brisa corrió cerrando de golpe la puerta, pegué un brinco y los nudillos se pusieron blancos de la fuerza con la que protegía mi cuerpo.

-Dimitri. -llame.

La cabaña estaba iluminada por el fuego de la destartalada chimenea, y varias sombras bailaban alrededor de las paredes.

Volví a decir su nombre con más fuerza y en ese momento percibí una silueta oscura atravesar los muros de la sala, rodearla y desaparecer en una de las esquinas.

-Rose. -di un salto chocando con la esquina de una silla oxidada. -No te escuche entrar. Estás muy pálida...

-¿En dónde estabas?. -pregunté, tragando el nudo que se había formado en la garganta.

-Buscando vendas o algún botiquín, pero no hay nada de eso. -se detuvo un momento y señaló un espacio al costado de la choza. -Allí en el baño puse la ropa que encontré puedes revisarla, hay algunos pantalones, un par de blusas, un abrigo y unas botas. Creo que son de tu talla.

Asentí dirigiéndome hacía ahí.

-Este lugar es tan extraño. -murmure para mi

-¿Dijiste algo?

Sacudí la cabeza negando.

-Encontré algunas linternas y algunas cartas, una lista y frases en otro idioma que no comprendo. No se exactamente que significan.

-Las linternas son una ganancia, supongo. -dije.

-Por cierto vas a dormir aquí en la sala, prácticamente la parte superior está muy deteriorada e inservible. Y una de las habitaciones tiene jeringas, artefactos científicos. Tal vez los que vivían aquí hacían experimentos, que sé yo.

En ese instante dejé de escucharlo y me concentre en esas últimas palabras especialmente "experimento" el pecho se contrajo y me recordó las palabras del doctor Harper.

Me adentre en las cuatro paredes del baño, no tenía puerta y la poca iluminación provenía de la luz de la chimenea. Comencé a rebuscar entre la ropa de la mochila algo que me sirviera y de paso ver si había alguna información o algo muy personal sobre a quién pertenecían las cosas.

 _Nada..._

Podía escuchar en el fondo a Dimitri que seguía explicando cosas, pero yo ya no le estaba prestando atención, tenía que ir a ver con mis propios ojos esa habitación.

-... Y ya sé por donde continuar. -Escuché el sonido de un papel siendo sacudido en el aire. -aquí tengo el mapa con lo que parece ser varias salidas.

Me apresure a vestirme y salí nuevamente a la sala.

-Eso es una excelente noticia. Déjame verlo. -Él extendió el mapa sobre una mesa, el trozo de papel de color amarillo por lo viejo y sus esquinas desgastadas, tenía trazado líneas de colores rojos, azules y verdes y grandes círculos rojos que entrecerraban diferentes zonas. -¿Qué crees que signifiquen?

Dimitri entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor las líneas. -Pueden ser rutas marcadas, mañana con la luz del día voy a examinarlo mejor, pero este punto de aquí. -señaló un espacio verde en el plano. -Es el laberinto y este es el lago, así que tenemos por seguro que es un mapa de la zona. -Terminó dándome una sonrisa cargada de esperanza.

-Podríamos irnos ahora, tenemos linternas, ropa, un mapa. -De repente la idea de aventurarme en la noche sonaba mejor que pasar aquí con esa sensación tan pesada.

Él negó con la cabeza. -Mañana temprano nos iremos lo prometo, ahora ven siéntate te preparé algo de comer.

-¿Y... dónde está esa habitación con jeringas?...

-Ni lo pienses no vas a ir ahí, huele muy mal y no hay nada útil.

Fruncí la frente. -¿Y si hay cosas que sirvan para el trayecto?, tal vez yo encuentre algo de importancia y...

-No Rose. -Suavizó su voz. -Ya revise todo y no hay nada. -hizo una pausa. -ahora come.

 _Esa idea me gusto más... Por el momento_

La cena resultó ser frijoles y trozos de carne enlatados y una pequeña porción de semillas, a pesar de la sencillez el primer bocado me supo a gloria y tuve que controlar el impulso por querer devorar todo de un solo.

Dimitri se sentó al frente, por ratos me observaba comer y por otros estudiaba el mapa. Él aseguró que ya había comido su porción cuando yo estaba en el lago.

Nos quedamos un rato más sentados, él trazando alguna ruta y yo bueno... pensando en darle un significado a todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. El viejo siempre decía cree en tu instinto y el mío me decía que debía investigar esas habitaciones sola y sin Dimitri, pero entre mas lo planeaba mas mal me sentía.

Al cabo de una hora mis piernas y brazos comenzaron a tiritar y nuevamente aparecía el martilleo dentro de mi cabeza justo detrás de los ojos. Investigar la habitación quedaría para después...

-Ven conmigo Rose. -dijo Dimitri. -¡Estas temblando! -exclamó, y me senté en lo que quedaba del viejo sofá, mientras él ponía más leña al fuego y acercaba un trozo de tela floreada para cubrir mi cuerpo.

-Gracias. -dije apretando más la manta.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

-Todo el tiempo, pero desde que entramos aquí va en aumento.

Él dio un largo suspiro. -Lo mejor es que duermas. Yo voy a hacer guardia durante la noche.

Antes de que se alejara le sostuve la mano. -Quédate conmigo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad él asintió. Yo me hice hacía la orilla y él se acostó a la par. Instintivamente me envolví en sus fuertes brazos, su torso estaba pegado a mi espalda y con sus manos frotaba mis brazos como queriendo desaparecer el temblor. Sentí cuando sus músculos se relajaban y él mencionaba algunas frases en su idioma natal, para mi eran como un bálsamo acogedor.

Aunque solo fuera por unos momentos y para desaparecer la fatiga interior, me permití disfrutar de la sensación cálida y electrizante con cada toque.

Cerré los ojos y suspire.

-Hay cosas que no dejan de atormentarme. -dije de la nada.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¿Qué pensarías si por mi culpa, alguien pasó algo terrible?. –mencioné invocando los recuerdos del pasado.

-Rose todos hemos cometido errores, estoy seguro que no lo hiciste intencional…

-Fue mi culpa.

-Deja de torturarte. –él apretó su cuerpo aún más al mío. –Me encantaría poder entenderte y de verdad conocerte, lejos de este lugar y... en otras circunstancias.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí…

-¿Sabes? Soy muy egoísta. -su voz se escuchaba lejana y con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Egoísta tú?, por favor Dimitri jamás…

-Rose cuando salgas de aquí, vas a entender.

-¿Entender que?. –para este punto luchaba con la pesadez en los párpados, y aún en medio del sueño me sentía agobiada por tantas cosas.

-Por ahora no importa. -dije él recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Después de un par de minutos

-¿Sabes? A mi también me gustaría conocerte, pero de verdad no logro entenderte...

-A su tiempo Rose. Lo prometo.

-Ultimamente has hecho muchas promesas.

-Lo sé Roza. Lo sé

Respiró hondo. -Por ahora descansa. –dijo poniéndole fin a la conversación.

Quedamos solo con los sonidos de la madera quemándose en la chimenea y del viento azotando la cabaña.

-Antes... cuéntame alguna historia que me haga olvidar...

Él empezó a narrar una historia rusa que su abuela le contaba, y así yo fui cayendo en el sueño. Antes de estar totalmente dormida sentí sus labios fríos presionar un beso contra mi pelo y respirar profundamente.

Tal vez haya sido una mala jugada de mi mente, pero creo que las últimas palabras que escuché de su boca fueron:

"Roza no te enamores de mí, aún no" – silencio - "este no soy yo"…

Y luego la oscuridad.

 _Continuará.._.

* * *

 **Nota Autor**

 **!Hola! a todos espero que disfrutaran del capítulo.**

 **Primero quería contarles que al principio dije que iba hacer una historia corta de unos siete capítulos, pero prácticamente voy desarrollando en este momento el boceto de unos 20 capítulos y no estoy segura si van hacer un poco más, todo depende de mi imaginación...**

 _ **Segundo, dentro de poco vamos a sacar una nueva colección de one-shot que estamos desarrollando en conjunto varias escritoras en español sobre nuestra pareja preferida "Rose y Dimitri".**_

 _ **La colección va a tener como título: "ROMITRI, Historias Cortas de Colección", y el nombre de autor aparecerá como: EscritorasVA.**_

 **Ojalá puedan leerla y disfrutar de cada una de las historias que queremos compartir con todos ustedes.**

 **Tercero y por último agradecerles como siempre a todos los que leen, siguen y comentan. Gracias a Vaana por todo eres genial.**

 **Saludos**


	8. Chapter 7: Dolorosa Revelación

**Los personajes de Vampire Academy pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

* * *

 **7.**

 **Dolorosa Revelación**

* * *

 **Rose**

" _Despierta"…_

" _Rose"…_

" _Tienes que huir"…_

¿Estaba soñando o en realidad estoy escuchando voces? No sería la primera vez.

Sin prestar atención me hice un ovillo en el sofá, buscando poder relajar la mente y poder dormir. Mañana sería un buen día, tenemos un mapa, ropa, linternas y suministros para el viaje de salida, pero y entonces qué pasaba con ese estremecimiento en mi interior. Algo me decía que no estaba aquí necesariamente por las cosas que encontramos o por tener un refugio en donde pasar la noche, sino por otro motivo superior, oscuro y…

" _Rose,_ _Tienes que levantarte… AHORA"_

Ésta vez el susurro fue fuerte, claro como el agua y desesperado. Abrí los ojos adaptándolos a la penumbra de la cabaña, podía escuchar los vibrantes latidos del corazón ir a mil.

Ahora bien despierta, podía asegurar que alguien o algo me hablaba, no lo veía, pero lo sentía. El sonido de su voz algo gruesa, forzada y femenina. No me estaba hablando en la cabeza, sino más bien era como un fuerte murmullo que se agitaba en el ambiente.

La sensación de poca paz con la que logré dormirme duró solo un par de horas, porque de nuevo la intranquilidad y el desasosiego se hacían presentes, empezando por el hecho más importante: Dimitri no estaba a mi lado y ese sentimiento de soledad apretaba mi pecho casi ahogándome, y el peor factor es la mente engañosa que me recordaba una y otra vez lo último que me pareció captar de sus labios; _" Roza no te enamores de mi, aún no… este no soy yo"_.

Él ha sido amable, tierno, atento, a estado a mi lado como una fuerte roca, al acostarnos me envolvió en sus brazos, dijo que le gustaría conocerme en otras circunstancias. Eso lo entendía perfectamente, ya que yo deseaba lo mismo. Deseaba conocerlo desde el primer día que descubrí que no estaba sola, pero sus palabras eran un choque y contraste con lo que demostraba, todo eso sumado a que una voz antinatural te despierte en medio de la noche es desesperante.

Una sombra negra pasó por las paredes del frente sacándome de mis pensamientos, haciendo que me concentrara de nuevo en la situación.

Enderecé mi cuerpo en el sofá, la manta con la que Dimitri me había cubierto permanecía esparcida en la madera del suelo, el fuego de la chimenea estaba extinto y solo un pequeño y fino humo subía de las cenizas hacia el techo del fogón, el viento mantenía azotando las paredes de la casa por fuera y las vigas del techo crujían.

Busqué los zapatos con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, y me los coloqué despacio, perdiendo el tiempo mientras pensaba qué hacer. Al final del pasillo una ligera luz amarilla de alguna vela parpadeaba, de seguro Dimitri se encontraba ahí, así que tenía dos opciones, ir en busca de él y contarle lo que pasaba, tal vez él fuese una buena ayuda a encontrar respuesta a lo que oía, o mejor no decía nada y me guiaba por mi instinto que cada vez me ponía a prueba si estaba siendo cuerda o no.

Al final ganó la segunda opción. Era ahora o nunca, necesito respuestas y saber que pasa. Respiré varias veces, concentrándome deje abrir la mente a las nuevas sensaciones en busca de aquello que no cesaba de pronunciar mi nombre.

La cabeza parecía abrirse en cientos de dolorosos fragmentos, y la visión se tornaba entre borrosa y clara. Pero al fin pude sentir esa presencia que me nombraba, y la seguí.

Después de diez pasos me encontraba dirigiéndome directo a las escaleras ruinosas, al llegar al último tablón miré hacia adelante y al final la luz blanca que nos dirigió por el laberinto estaba resplandeciente frente a una puerta caoba.

No tuve necesidad de abrirla, pues ya se encontraba abierta de par en par. El olor a químicos, desinfectante y sangre fue lo que delató en donde me hallaba: el cuarto de experimentos.

Decir que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció es poco, un frío horrendo me recorrió de pies a cabeza y en mi pobre estómago las náuseas comenzaban a bailar.

Me regañé mentalmente pues había olvidado traer una de las linternas, la única ventaja es que me encontraba en la sección donde hacía falta parte del tejado, así que la iluminación provenía de la luz natural de la media luna que se dibujaba en lo alto del cielo creando sobre el aposento más sombras de las que normalmente debían de haber.

Sorpresa, de nuevo la luz había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

-No sé que tramas. –dije a nadie en específico, mientras me abría paso en el interior. –Y tampoco entiendo que quieres de mi. – sacudí la cabeza, apartando una camilla vieja en el centro de la habitación.

Miré a mi alrededor y todo estaba desordenado, cajas con medicamentos, instrumentos quirúrgicos, bolsas de suero, agujas, jeringas, y demás accesorios de laboratorio o de hospital, para mi cualquiera de los dos es lo mismo, permanecían derribados por todo el sitio. La ropa de cama y batas verdes manchadas de distintas sustancias que no distinguía, la silla de la esquina, el escritorio, lo que fue una computadora y un monitor para escuchar el corazón totalmente devastados.

Aquí o un fenómeno de la naturaleza conocido como tornado había hecho de la suyas o una fuerte pelea entre personas era el resultado de este desastre, y por el color rojizo oscuro seco en las paredes y piso apuesto todo por el segundo pensamiento.

-¿Quién habrá tenido esto aquí? ¿Por qué escondido en medio de la nada? ¿Qué ocurrió? – finalice en un balbuceo, empujando con el zapato algunos trozos de vidrio.

Iba a seguir buscando alguna pista, cuando algo por el rabillo del ojo captó mi atención. Por la polvorienta ventana gris vi una silueta grande y oscura caminar rodeando la cabaña. _¿Dimitri? –pensé. ¿Quién más si no es él?_

Salí en pura carrera, mientras gritaba el nombre de él sin tener respuesta alguna. Abrí la puerta apresuradamente, y el viento azotó mi rostro como finas espinas clavándose en la piel, a fuera el lago, los árboles, las montañas y todo se veía más lúgubre, pero a estas alturas no me importó. Ya estaba harta y cansada de no tener respuestas y si tenía que enfrentarme a once mil odiseas solo por conocer la verdad, lo haría, movería cielo y tierra.

¿De dónde vino la determinación?. No lo sé. Pero motivaciones me sobran demasiadas.

Con paso firme me encaminé a donde había visto según yo a Dimitri doblar, llegué a la esquina y me detuve en seco. Ya no había silueta, no había sombras, ni susurros… lo que estaba era esa bendita luz blanquecina.

Impaciente y sin saber qué reacción esperar hable. -¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?.

El viento aumentó y los bichos de la noche sonaron, pero nada más.

El temor fue reemplazado poco a poco por la cólera. –¿Esto para ti es un juego? Crees que puedes andar apareciendo y desapareciendo, jugando al guía y qué? ¿Qué ganas con esto? ¿Qué obtengo yo?.

Los bordes de la luminosidad se tornaban rojos con cada palabra que yo pronunciaba, como si con eso demostrara el enojo que sentía ante mi repentino arrebato.

-Esto es absurdo. –mencione bajando el volumen de la voz. –He escuchado cosas de ti, mi padre me las contaba y mi abuela las veía. Ella decía que para aquellos que tenían el don de verlas significaba algo distinto, pero yo… yo estoy perdida y no comprendo que es lo que quieres. Tuve un accidente y no sé nada de mis amigos, ni de mi familia, necesito saber cómo están. –hice una pausa y dirigí mi vista hacía la cabaña y señalé. –Adentro hay un hombre que ocupa ayuda…

Las palabras parecían que el viento se las llevaba consigo y salían entrecortadas. Pero logré una reacción de la bola de luz.

Se elevó del suelo y empezó a cambiar de forma a una más… _humana_ y se fue apartando poco a poco del lugar donde estaba posicionada, dejándome ver un compartimiento de cemento adjunto a la choza.

La luz se apartó solo lo suficiente para revelar una puerta y así yo poder acercarme, pero esta vez no se alejó.

Cautelosamente me acerqué moviendo mis ojos entre la puerta y la luz, preparada para cualquier cosa que saliera, como ya lo había dicho antes y lo repetía ahora si tenía que luchar lo haría. Las nubes que antes tapaban la luna se alejaron y con la luz natural que emana, pude distinguir un objeto plateado brillante que se encontraba guindando en el pomo de la puerta y que no había notado antes.

-Imposible!. –murmure incrédula cuando lo vi más de cerca. –Imposible! –dije esta vez con un terror palpitando en el pecho. Sabía qué era aquello y cuál era su significado, peor aún sabía a quién pertenecía, porque yo tenía una igual.

Cerré los ojos y me transporte aquella habitación en San Vladimir.

 _-Es una tradición en mi país. –dijo ella, mientras yo quitaba el lazo de la pequeña cajita de regalo. –Nunca te he visto usar una, así que espero que te agrade._

 _Saqué con cuidado una pulsera de plata, fina y con tres pequeños dijes esparcidos a lo largo del brazalete. -Es bellísima. – respondí admirándola._

 _-Se comparte con alguna persona cercana a ti y bueno has sido prácticamente mi única amiga en este país._

 _Levanté mis ojos de la argolla y los clavé en ella. –No soy tu única amiga, están los demás, puedo nombrártelos a todos..._

 _-Rose, sabes bien claro como son el resto y sí, algunos son buenas personas, pero tú conoces muchos de mis secretos, me has ayudado montones en un lugar donde prácticamente no conocía a nadie, has sido leal. También puedo seguir enumerando la lista de porqué te los di, pero no quiero que se te suba a las nubes el Hathaway._

 _Reí. –De acuerdo y entendido._

 _-Entonces… ¿Te gusta?_

 _-Por supuesto que sí tonta.- abrí las argollas que la unían y me la coloqué delicadamente en el brazo izquierdo. –De ahora en adelante no me la quitaré. -Extendí el brazo moviéndolo haciendo danzar los dijes._

 _-Pues yo también llevo la misma. –expuso ella imitando mi movimiento de muñeca_

 _-¿Qué significan?- pregunté tocando un dije con un dibujo de dos adultos y una niña pequeña en el centro._

 _-La idea es llenarla por completo de distintos, coleccionar momentos le decimos nosotros, cada uno de los charms tiene su propio significado, por ahora solo tienes tres. Ese que estás tocando es la familia. Yo tengo uno igual. –Posó sus dedos en un dije igual al mío. –la mía está muy lejos y la tuya siempre pasa viajando por el trabajo, así que con este tenemos un recordatorio de ellos. Este otro es la mariposa de la amistad, se divide en dos partes, así se puede compartir._

 _Asentí moviendo la cabeza. –Y… ¿Por qué el último es una tetera?. Sabes que no tengo habilidades culinarias._

 _Ella rió. –Significa la fuerza._

 _-Ese me gusta._

 _-Ten siempre eso presente..._

 _~.~_

Aún con los ojos cerrados, toqué el espacio en mi brazo donde antes había una pulsera, ahora solo piel desnuda. Me la había quitado después de su muerte y deje de coleccionar dijes, para mi no tenía ya sentido. Un cruel recordatorio que había roto una promesa.

Volví abrir los ojos, estaba a pocos centímetros de la pulsera y un absurdo y esperanzador pensamiento vino a la cabeza _, "¿y si estaba viva?, ¿si todo eso que vi y sentí aquel día fue mentira?"_

Pero así como se asomó ese pensamiento desapareció, era imposible que estuviera viva, yo había visto el cuerpo en el bosque, luego llegó algún doctor y dieron la noticia de que su vida había terminado.

Insegura si tomarla o no levanté la mano temblorosa y revisé los alrededores como si estuviera infringiendo la ley.

Rocé la pulsera y el pomo de la puerta con la mano.

 _Y entonces todo cambió…_

Escuché el grito de mi nombre en el aire, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Rose!.–Dimitri, estaba en la esquina de la casa, corriendo a toda prisa. Con todo el escándalo que yo había hecho, me parecía extraño que no me hubiera encontrado antes, quería preguntarle qué en dónde estaba, pero ya era muy tarde.

Caí de rodillas sobre la hierba, sentía la mano donde sostenía la pulsera quemarse y cientos de emociones agitarse. Dimitri llegó a mi lado, y sujetó mi cuerpo contra él suyo con fuerza y delicadeza.

-Rose!, ¿Qué pasa? Respóndeme.

Pero yo ya no podía hablar ni tenía dominio sobre mi cuerpo, es como si me hubieran arrancado del mío y me pusieran en otro diferente. Comencé a convulsionar, veía el rostro preocupado de Dimitri borrarse poco a poco, él susurraba muchas cosas que no entendía.

-Roza... por favor... regresa… -Pero todo se tornó oscuro.

Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos y empecé a estremecerme. El panorama cambió por completo, me encontraba caminando en un cuarto oscuro, pero no era yo la que caminaba si no la dueña de la pulsera, estaba en su cuerpo o en su mente, no sé con exactitud, esto es tan nuevo para mi, podía sentir su agitado corazón y el miedo invadir su cuerpo.

-¿Quién está ahí?. -dije en voz alta, pero no era mi voz, si no la de ella. La mano del cuerpo que yo poseía encendió una luz y la habitación se tornó de un amarillo muy pálido. Por medio de sus ojos vi la camilla, los monitores, las jeringas: La habitación de experimentos.

A un costado una chica atada de manos y de pies, con los ojos vendados, su ropa rasgada, y una vía en el brazo, se agitaba violentamente.

-Por favor, no me hagas daño otra vez. Te lo pido por favor; te lo ruego. No puedo soportarlo más. Si vas a matarme , hazlo ya. Deja de torturarme.

Sentí como se erizaba toda la piel y tragaba el nudo en la garganta. -No voy... Yo no voy hacerte daño... -caminé con precaución hacía la chica. - ¿Qué te han hecho?.

-¿Eres una de ellas? ¿cómo has escapado?. - preguntó la chica de melena larga y rubia, evitando el cuestionamiento anterior.

-¿Cuáles chicas? ¿Hay más?. - el cuerpo en el que me encontraba, buscó alguna llave o una herramienta que sirviera para quitar las cadenas.

-Sí, en esta habitación éramos dos. -explicó la chica rubia. -se la llevaron a otra habitación fuera de este lugar, no sé qué han hecho con ella, pero creo que está muerta. Nos han hecho de todo - su voz se quebró.

-¿Quién está haciendo esto? y ¿para que las torturan?.

-No tengo idea de quiénes son, nunca dejan que los veamos, no comprendo nada. Por favor...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, fuertes pisadas se escucharon en la planta de abajo.

-Vete. -le dijo la chica. -Huye ahora que puedes, sal de aquí, si te encuentran conmigo te van a matar...

-No puedo dejarte, hay que sacarte y ver dónde están las otras...

-No hay tiempo. -la rubia sujetó a mi amiga por el brazo, aferrándose a ella y dejando marcas rojas donde apretaba. -Lárgate y busca ayuda, sé que van a ir por más mujeres. Tienes que detenerlos. Sal por la ventana...

El resto fue borroso, mi mente entraba y salía de la de ella, pero podía sentir que ella estaba corriendo y corriendo, había logrado huir. A través del bosque…

Traté con fuerza de que hablara, de que dijera algo más, ¿por qué ella había estado en ese lugar tan horrible? ¿cómo conocía estos bosques y la cabaña? ¿esto sucedió el día que ella murió o fue mucho antes? ¿Qué quería lograr con mostrarme esto?... No entendía, quería seguir junto a ella, hasta ver a donde se mantenía la conexión, pero del otro lado alguien estaba haciendo lo imposible por liberarme de este tormento… _Dimitri_

-Rose. ¡Rose!. –dijo con ímpetu. -Vuelve conmigo, Rose, vuelve para que puedas contarme que sucede.

-¡Rose! ¡despierta! Joder, despierta, por favor. Dime que sucede.

Los ojos me pesaban una tonelada, pero logré parpadear un par de veces, para encontrar a un ruso arrodillado a mi lado, gotitas de sudor bajaban de su frente. –Gracias a Dios volviste. ¿Qué sucedió?- pidió en voz baja y con angustia en sus facciones.

Sacudí la cabeza, en este momento no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para responder, me sentía tan extraña.

-Estabas hablando en voz alta, tu voz sonaba distinta parecías desesperada. ¿Con quién hablabas?! ¿A quién ayudabas a escapar?

Él me tomó en sus brazos y me levantó encaminándose directo hacía la cabaña, lugar en donde yo no deseaba estar.

Me aferré a su camisa. –Algo terrible ocurrió en esta casa y el cuarto de experimentos lo usaban para torturar… yo lo viví … apenas lo toqué…. no era yo… era otro cuerpo. –el solo pensamiento de estar dentro de ella, me hizo sentirme más enferma, más dolida.

-Rose no entiendo, habla más despacio, ¿Qué viste? ¿Tiene que ver con eso de los sueños?

-Fue diferente. –dije y él me colocó de nuevo en el sofá y puso la manta cubriendo mi cuerpo con cuidado. Empecé a narrarle algunas de las cosas.

-Rose tengo que sacarte de aquí- Él tocó las marcas rojas que aparecieron en mi brazo y siguió bajando. – Alguien tiene que verte, desearía tanto ayudarte, no puedo permitir que pases por estas visiones otra vez, quedas en muy mal estado, aparte de que… -se detuvo y lo vi fruncir el ceño, así que baje la vista hacía donde él veía. Sus ojos no estaban puestos en las marcas rojas, estaban observando la pulsera que yo aún aferraba con fuerza.

Acercándose con temor alzó mi mano, algunas gotas de sangre cayeron de la fuerza con la que la sujetaba.

-¿De dónde… de dónde la sacaste?

Mi turno de fruncir la frente. –Estaba guindando en la puerta, al tocarla pude ver a través de la persona a la que pertenecía... todo lo que te conté fue por medio de esto.

Su rostro se volvió más serio, tenía su perfecta máscara que impedía saber lo que pensaba.

-Eso es imposible, yo revisé ayer cuando llegamos y no vi nada ahí. –su piel palideció más, casi podría decir que parecía más fantasma que humano.

-Tal vez no lo notaste, pero….

-¿Cuándo… cuándo tocaste esto. –dijo señalando la pulsera. –fue que sentiste todo lo que paso aquí? ¿Y viste a la persona, la viste a ella? ¿Qué le hicieron?. Lo que estabas hablando allá afuera, eran las palabras que ella repetía. Por Dios dime que sucedió.

Asentí muy despacio uniendo las piezas en mi cabeza a una velocidad sorprendente.. " _A ella_ , había dicho él con un dolor en su voz que conocía perfectamente, _"la viste a ella_ "...

Ahora era mi turno de palidecer. "Él sabía a quién pertenecía la pulsera, él en mis sueños y en la realidad buscaba desesperadamente a alguien, una mujer. Cuando hablaba de su familia evitaba muchos temas y sus facciones cambiaban a unas de pena y angustia, además estaba... estaba su acento, sus mismos ojos, su pelo…

 _Estúpida_ , me dije- cómo no me di cuenta antes.

De repente partes de conversaciones pasadas con la dueña de la pulsera aparecieron como una película fugaz en mi mente.

" _Mi familia te amaría, todos son muy buenos, han pasado por muchas cosas, pero son luchadores de nacimiento."_

 _~.~_

" _¿Rose no tienes ningún hermano? Eres hija única. Vaya nosotros somos un montón, cuatro para ser exactos, tengo dos hermanas mayores y un hermano, él es como mi protector… Sabes de seguro ustedes se llevarían excelente, él es serio, reservado y tú bueno todo lo contrario"_

" _¿Y entonces cómo nos llevaríamos bien, si somos lo contrario?_

" _Porque ambos se entregan por completo a los demás, sin esperar nada a cambio..."_

 _~.~_

"... _Deja de decir tonterías. Él está en Rusia y yo en la aburrida Montana, nunca nos vamos a encontrar"_

" _Nada es imposible..."_

 _~.~_

" _Dimka"_

" _Dimka"_

" _Dimka"… Así le decía ella._

-.-.-

No, no, no, no…. Sacudí la cabeza al mismo tiempo que las saladas y amargas lágrimas bañaban mi cara. Todavía luchaba con el mareo persistente después de haber regresado a mi cuerpo, pero tenía que descubrir si estaba en lo correcto.

No tuve que decir nada, porque él comprendió todo y se apartó un poco de mí, sentándose en el frío suelo y pasando sus manos por el pelo.

-¿La conocías?. -suplicó fijando sus hermosos ojos en los míos. De nuevo no tuve que responder. -Sí, tú eres esa Roza de la que ella nos contó. -dijo más para sí mismo.

 _Ella les había hablado de mi…_

-Yo, Dimitri, tu eres Dimka... -afirme. No dejaba de sollozar y las palabras no salían, es que como le explicas a él hombre más noble que he conocido, que su hermana estaba muerta, que yo sentí lo que le pasaba, que llegue tarde, que me sentía responsable de la pérdida de una vida tan joven y alegre. Ella había estado aquí y aún no sabía porqué, la mitad de cosas no las entendía, mi mente no las procesaba, lo único que reconocía en este instante: es que nunca me perdoné su muerte, la había perdido y de seguro ahora después de esta devastadora revelación lo perdería a él...

-¿La conociste verdad? - suplicó.

-Si. Conocí a... - inhale muy fuerte, durando más tiempo del necesario en responder.

Un minuto

Dos minutos

Tres minutos y luego…

-Victoria. - dijimos al mismo tiempo los dos.

Su perfecta máscara se derrumbó y yo bueno… yo deje de luchar con la pesadez. En medio del sueño sabía que había vuelto a quedar sola….

 _Continuará._

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

 **Hola a todos.**

 **No había podido actualizar, porque estaba dedicada al one-shot que forma parte del proyecto de EscritorasVA, titulado como: "ROMITRI, Historias cortas de colección", junto a varias increíbles escritoras en español. Si no han podido leerlas, los invitó a pasarse por ahí, hay historias buenísimas, diferentes, y para todos los gustos.**

 **Ahora bien ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero tener listo lo más pronto posible.**

 _ **Vaana eres increíble y lo sabes gracias por todo.**_

 **Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y siguen.**

 **Saludos inmensos.**


	9. Chapter 8: Regreso

Los personajes de VA pertenecen a RM

* * *

 _Capítulo anterior:_

 _-Yo, Dimitri... -no dejaba de sollozar y las palabras no salían, es que como le explicas a él hombre más noble que he conocido, qué yo sentí lo que le pasaba, que llegué tarde, que me sentía responsable de la pérdida de una vida tan joven y alegre. Ella había estado aquí y aún no sabía por qué, la mitad de cosas no las entendía, mi mente no las procesaba, lo único que reconocía en este instante: es que nunca me perdoné su muerte, la había perdido y de seguro ahora después de está devastadora revelación lo perdería a él..._

 _-¿La conociste verdad? - suplicó._

 _-Sí. Conocí a... - inhalé muy fuerte, durando más tiempo del necesario en responder._

 _Un minuto_

 _Dos minutos_

 _Tres minutos y luego…_

 _-Victoria. - dijimos al mismo tiempo los dos._

 _Su perfecta máscara se derrumbó, y yo me deje llevar por el cansancio..._

 _En medio del sueño sabía que había vuelto a quedar sola…_

* * *

 **-8.**

 **Regreso**

* * *

 _-Amarás la comida, te lo aseguro los pelmeni de pollo, el pastel pirozki con fresa, la enorme torre de blinís, shashlyk preparado con carne, el borsch y el platillo estrella de mi casa el pan negro exquisito, delicioso y bien calientito, te chuparías los dedos, y conociéndote mi madre estaría contentísima contigo, eres buena para comer y ella para cocinar._

 _-Algún día iremos Vika. -mencioné al ver su entusiasmo. Siempre que hablaba de Rusia y de su familia se le iluminaba el rostro como un niño pequeño con dulces. -Cuando terminemos el martirio en la academia. -agregué más para mi misma que para ella._

 _-Sí, por favor Rose!… -chilló de emoción._

 _\- Si el doctor me lo permite. –dije amargamente y muy bajito. Estábamos desparramadas en el césped de mi casa después de clases. Un día normal: poco sol, algunas nubes, brisa fresca, ella adaptándose a vivir aquí y yo bueno… amoldándome a los repentinos cambios que experimentaba en mi interior sin dejar que nadie se diera cuenta y siguiendo como una adolescente "normal", aunque en mi caso casi no aplicaba esa palabra._

 _Ella habló, pero no puse atención, últimamente eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre mi mente iba y venía en los momentos menos adecuados._

 _-¿Qué dijiste?. –pregunté._

 _Suspiró con una risilla tranquila. -Siempre distraída Rose. – Se colocó boca abajo con los codos sobre la tierra. -¿Qué si es por eso que faltas tanto a la escuela?. El doctor, las clases, ¿Por qué?._

 _Juguetee con algunas ramillas secas, escarbando el suelo. – Ya sabes los dolores de cabeza._

 _-Sí lo sé, pero ¿Qué dicen tus papás, el medico? ¿Por qué ocurre tan a menudo? ._

 _-No lo sé. El doctor está investigando un poco. –me encogí de hombros. – Y mis padres no se ponen de acuerdo con lo que piensan, mi madre todo lo exagera para mal y el viejo todo lo exagera para bien. Él casi esta orgulloso de que me pase algo diferente a todos los demás. Pero sé que a ambos les preocupa._

 _-¿Y...Lissa y tus amigos ya saben?_

 _Negué agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro. -Todavía no, Liss piensa que estoy actuando un poco extraño, pero no ha profundizado más en eso y prefiero que se mantenga así hasta que yo sepa que ocurre._

 _Ella asintió y ambas nos quedamos en silencio escuchando las hojas de los árboles moverse de un lado al otro y producir ese sonido de extraña paz._

 _-Vika, ¿por qué escogiste Montana de todos los lugares del mundo entero para ir de intercambio?_

 _Suspiró ruidosamente. -No tenía opción, era aquí o seguir en Baia. A mi en realidad no me molesta estar aquí, aparte es por un tiempo corto, no por siempre._

 _-Yo hubiera elegido una playa, sol, arena y un muy pero muy buen hombre bien cincelado todo su cuerpo, que pusiera bloqueador sobre mi espalda… pero aquí es tan aburrido no hay nada divertido y pasa haciendo frío la mayor parte del año, el sol es como una mala broma para aquellos que amamos sentirlo._

 _-Rose era aquí o no salía, ese fue el acuerdo de mis padres. – su voz cambió, algo sentimental, triste... -No sé ellos siempre se llevaron mal, yo era muy pequeña y no recuerdo las discusiones, pero luego él a escondidas enviaba dinero para cubrir mis estudios y supo del programa de intercambio y entre esos lugares estaba Montana, después de hablar y hablar y volver a hablar con mi madre ella lo aprobó, aunque mi abuela nunca estuvo de acuerdo y eso siempre me preocupo._

 _-¿Por qué ella no quería?_

 _-Nunca lo dijo, pero lloró en su cuarto tres días seguidos cuando me fui. Y le dijo a mi mamá que no creía que fuese una buena idea. -se volvió a encoger de hombros. -Ella como que presiente cosas, pero nunca son claras, es un poco confuso y creo que esta vez se equivocó porque todo ha ido de maravilla, pienso que era más la idea de no querer que viajara tan lejos, ella es del pensamiento que los hombres pueden decidir a donde irse, pero las mujeres deben ser más hogareñas._

 _\- ¿Eso no es un poco retrógrada, para este siglo?_

 _-Para ella no, aunque fuera de eso tiene muchas cosas buenas y ha sido un pilar fundamental en la familia._

 _-Y también tiene cosas locas de eso no hay duda._

 _Ella rió. –Mira quién lo dice._

 _-Cállate!. –le lancé varias de las hojas secas._

 _-En fin espero que todo siga así. –dijo quitándose los restos de ramas y florcillas de su ropa. –Espero que nada malo ocurra._

 _-Yo espero lo mismo.-murmuré. -Por cierto, me alegra que hayas venido a este lugar, si no fuera por ti no tendría esta obsesión por los dijes y definitivamente no tendría a quien contarle lo que me sucede._

 _Ella sonrió. -Sabía que te iba a gustar._

 _-Tienes razón. -pasé la yema de los dedos por las pequeñas figuritas. -Este el que tiene forma de escudo con las siglas VA ¿qué significa?_

 _-Valor y amistad. –hizo una pausa. –Rose prométeme que no te lo vas a quitar aún cuando yo ya no este aquí._

 _-¿Y a dónde piensas irte?_

 _Ella puso los ojos en blanco. –A Rusia obvio. Aunque ya sabes que puedes venir conmigo y conocer a mi familia y también a Dim…_

 _La corté. –Lo prometo Vika no me lo voy a quitar…._

* * *

Me arrastré hacia el otro extremo del sofá, me faltaban aún fuerzas para incorporarme. Hace una hora había despertado y llevaba rato pensando en el sueño que tuve anoche con Vika un recuerdo de una conversación pasada...

Suspiré agotada al parecer voy a vivir siempre con ese dolor y sufrimiento, los recuerdos y las imágenes de lo que vi ayer se quedarían grabados en mi cabeza para siempre.

Me daba muchísima rabia, nostalgia y cólera todo lo que este sitio guardaba. Y estaba enojada conmigo misma por no tener las fuerzas de indagar más, por no luchar con lo que sentía, por no crear esas barreras ¿habría decepcionado a Abe?. De seguro que sí, él hubiera esperado que me esforzará y todo lo que lograba era deteriorarme cada vez más.

Las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, me sentía vacía, como si no fuera una persona siquiera. Cada vez que tenía una visión es como si me despojarán de mi humanidad. Tenía que huir de aquí. Tenía que empezar alejarme tanto como pudiera

El dolor de cabeza aún sigue palpitando aunque es un poco leve comparando con el de ayer, aparte tengo una extraña sensación que me recorre, desde anoche desde que toqué la pulsera se creó un vinculo, nunca había experimentado eso, nunca jamás imaginé poder introducirme en los recuerdos o vivencias de otra persona.

 _"Por favor no me hagas daño"._.. Le había dicho aquella chica rubia tirada en el suelo a Victoria.

Mi mente puede ser comparada con un torbellino de dudas, sabía que algo terrible había pasado en este lugar, pero: ¿Qué era lo que realmente buscaban torturando a esas chicas? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Habrán descubierto sus muertes? ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Cuál es el objetivo detrás de todo? ¿Habían muerto todas...? ¿Y sí alguna logró escapar? Necesitaba indagar, buscar, necesito respuestas. Y lo que más me mortificaba son las preguntas referentes a mi difunta amiga, ¿qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Cómo conocía la cabaña? Ella se veía confusa al ver a las mujeres, pero no estaba confundida con la cabaña es más cuando huía de aquí sabía con exactitud cuál era el camino para salir de este sitio. ¿Por qué y con quién?

El mayor y doloroso problema; era que ella era la única que podía contarme lo que rondaba en mi cabeza, la que debía saber lo que pasaba aquí, conoció la verdad y sé la llevó consigo a la tumba, ya ella no estaba no podía pedirle explicaciones y tampoco había confiado suficiente en mi para contarme sobre este lugar...

Soledad era lo que me rodeaba, Dimitri no había aparecido, no sabía donde estaba, no había vuelto… Cerré los ojos y empezaron a brotar las lagrimas. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que se quedara cuando yo había sido la culpable de no impedir la muerte de su hermana, sabía que él estaba solo que su familia y amigos no estaban en este país y ahora lo estaba defraudando.

Nunca me había sentido tan destrozada en mi vida como en este momento.

Con el cansancio del cuerpo, y entre dolores me levanté preparándome para partir. Exhalé profundo respirando el olor nauseabundo de este lugar, necesitaba salir con urgencias no soportaba estar ni un minuto más aquí, lo único que me había retrasado era la esperanza de ver regresar a Dimitri, pero eso era algo egoísta de mi parte.

Sobre la mesilla aún estaba la linterna, los suministros y el mapa, los tomé dispuesta a irme.

Arrastré los pies como una anciana sin volver a ver atrás a la cabaña, solo alguien empecinado en que le encontraran viviría aquí; ese alguien era un maniático que no estaba segura si aún vivía o no; bajé la cabeza revisando el mapa para saber por dónde tenía que continuar, habían tantas marcas, puntos, líneas, lo que parecía ser caminos en un terreno tan extenso que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Lo percibí antes de escuchar el crujido de hojas secas, eso me detuvo, porque ya no estaba sola, él estaba ahí, había vuelto, no se había marchado.

Aún así me sentía peor viéndolo frente a mi. ¿Cómo iba a seguir junto a él?, es como si volviéramos desde cero, con secretos, dudas, sin conocernos…

Su cabello estaba suelto ocultando el rostro y sus músculos tensos. Se veía con furia y más pálido si fuese posible. Quería tirarme a correr hacía él, tal vez para consolarlo o para consolarme a mí, pero de igual forma no lo hice, no después de lo de ayer…

-Has vuelto. -dije torpemente mientras caminaba acercándome a él cautelosa. Rompiendo el hielo.

–Nunca me fui. –dijo en tono serio. –Prometí que hoy saldrías de aquí eso es lo que haremos.

Habló como si unas horas atrás no hubiéramos descubierto algo importante de su hermana, ni que yo estaba involucrada o que él fuese su hermano y ella la persona que él buscaba con desesperación. Quería hacerle mil y un preguntas y contarle lo que yo sabía sobre ella, pero algo en su rostro, en su postura y en su voz hizo que no mencionara nada.

-Dimitri yo necesito… antes de seguir… es necesario que hablemos… -tragué el nudo que se estaba formando en la garganta.

\- No Rose, ahora no. –la fatiga se veía reflejado en sus facciones y su voz sonaba casi a una súplica. -Hoy no, ni aquí, ni en este estado. -sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de borrar la tormenta de pensamientos que tenía.

-Cuéntame todo cuando estemos lejos de aquí. –continuó él. –Prométeme que lo harás.

Había cierta desesperación en sus palabras, que indicaba que su negativa a hablar tenía que ver con algo más de lo que aparentaba. Le pasaba algo. No obstante opté por no presionarlo, no cuando habíamos pasado lo de ayer.

-Lo prometo. –dije con cierta amargura al recordar que ya antes había hecho promesas a un miembro de su familia, que lamentablemente no cumplí.

Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó la pulsera de Vika. Era el único objeto que teníamos de ella, él que habíamos encontrado en este horrible lugar.

Dude antes de tomarlo. -No digas nada solo guárdalo, tómalo tú. Cuando sea el momento indicado, entrégamelo.

Temía que al tocarlo sucediera lo mismo que ayer y me transportara en alguna extraña visión. Así que abrí el bolsillo de la chaqueta y él la puso con cuidado ahí. Me sentía con un peso más encima, pero nuevamente no cuestioné su decisión de entregármela.

-¿Cómo voy a saber cuando es el momento indicado?.

-Solo lo sabrás.

-Dimitri. –dude un segundo antes de continuar. -¿Qué sucede?

Se quedó callado, pero no apartó la mirada de mis ojos, abrió un par de veces la boca y al final cuando pensé que iba hablar, solo sacudió la cabeza negando.

-Vayamonos de aquí Rose, esté no es el mejor lugar para hablar. - incorporó el cuerpo por completo y ocultó sus sentimientos en aquella mascara tan perfeccionada que le había visto tantas veces en está travesía.

Pero yo sabía que algo pasaba con él, no era que estábamos perdidos en este bosque, no era la muerte de su hermana, no era yo, era algo más, algo que no lograba descifrar.

-Sí. Salgamos de aquí. -respondí.

"Después resolveré todo conmigo misma, con Dimitri, con las muertes, con la cabaña, con lo que siento y con lo que quiero". -pensé sin decir nada de eso-.

Cuando estábamos a unos cuantos metros del lugar voltee la cabeza viendo a un costado el laberinto y al fondo la choza oscura y casi en ruinas donde ambas cosas iban quedando atrás.

Todo tan extraño, tan solo, tan misterioso y doloroso.

Aquel lugar guardaba tantos secretos.

Volví a revisar todo esperando encontrarme con aquella bola de luz, pero no había ni un leve destello de ella... Suspiré para mis adentros, vi de reojo a Dimitri, serio, concentrado, decidido, con tantos secretos…

Recordé lo que me pareció percibir la noche anterior antes de dormirme: _" No te enamores de mi… este no soy yo"_

No estaba aún segura sí lo que había escuchado era cierto, si lo había dicho él o era mi mente, pero de algo estaba segura.

Este no era él, no era el hombre que me había descrito tantas veces Vika en la academia, no era aquel chico que me encontré en la cueva

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?...

Levanté la cabeza en alto lista para enfrentar lo que viniera, sin apartar los ojos del hombre ruso que iba delante de mi.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

Hola a todas, volví después de muchos meses, ya me hacía mucha falta estar por acá. Ahora he tenido un poquito más de tiempo o bueno por lo menos he podido acomodarme para encontrar espacios y escribir.

Les comentó que releí toda la historia para ponerme al día, pero al leerla vi cosas que no me gustaron y unas faltas terribles, así que voy hacer corrección de todos los capítulos y a continuarla.

Además aprovecho para comentarles que dentro de unos días tendremos las últimas historias con la temática navideña en la cuenta de "Romitri Historias Cortas de Colección".

Y por último como si no tuviera ya tanto trabajo con el que ponerme al día por acá, estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, ya llevó unos 3 capítulos escritos apenas estén corregidos la publico. Lo sé es una locura, pero prometo que voy a terminar todo.

***Con respecto a este capítulo en especifico: el próximo ya esta listo y escrito. Al fin saldrán de este bosque tan tormentoso***.


End file.
